Love Is Blind
by i.l.risk
Summary: Roxas has problems and he's new in school. Axel has problems in general. What will happen when they meet? Will sparks fly? Rated T for language. Please read and review?
1. Prologue

_There was once a boy who lived on a hill. He was six years old and lived with his mommy and daddy. He had a happy and good life in his small home. He had a room with a big bed and a window that looked out over the small town._

_ At night, he would climb out the window and sit on the roof. He'd stare up at the moon and wish to be flying in the stars._

_ Every morning, breakfast would be made, just for him. One morning, Mommy had a big smile on her face; it made the boy happy. She held a bowl of pancake batter and a glass of water*. Her neck twitched and her smile got bigger._

_ She asked the boy if he wanted the water and threw it in his face. He fell from his chair and began to scream. She dropped her bowl and he heard it fall, but he didn't care. He began to cry and scream more. Daddy ran into the room and saw Mommy standing in front of the oven. She pulled a gun out of her apron and shot Daddy in the chest, blood coating his shirt. After Daddy fell and the boy screamed more, she bit down on the end and pulled the trigger._

*: Elements of the prologue will be explained in later chapters. Please do not feel confused, I will delve further into certain details.

**AN: I started a new story because I lost faith in "Buddy Week." I hope this seems better than my two previous pieces and I hope you enjoy.**


	2. I'm a poor nerd

I rolled over in my bed when the alarm began to beep at me. I growled when my door was knocked on. I yelled when my mom was outside my room asking if I was going to shower. Sitting up, I rubbed the sleep from my eyeballs, lost balance and fell over the side. My mom threw the door open and she saw something obviously funny.

"Roxas, why the hell are you on the floor?" My mother, Tifa, asked when she saw my ass sticking up in the air.

"Just thought I'd lick the hardwood for breakfast, Mom."

"Oh, really? I thought I'd make my special boys. a special breakfast. French toast is on the table. Get ready," she announced and left my room.

After she left, my body caught up with itself and my face slid across the floor. I released a groan and flopped over to stare at the ceiling. A moment later, my view was filled with my brother's face and hair. His stupid, thick-framed glasses were just like my stupid, thick-framed glasses. His hair was pointier than mine, and his eyes were exactly my color. My smile was better though. He crouched down by my side like he was examining a bug.

"Roxas, get your lazy ass up," he commanded, poking at my ribs.

"Sora, get the fuck out of my room." I threw my hand toward the door from the floor.

Sora, my twin, strode over to my dresser and dug through the drawers. He pulled clothes from this one, that one, one over here, over there. He grabbed my glasses from my bedside table and dropped the clothes on my face. He opened my palm and nimbly put my glasses under my fingers, closing them around the frames.

"Get dressed now, or I will dress you," he said with a menacing grin and left. Shit, I really have to remember he will get what he wants.

Today was the first day Sora and I had in Traverse Town. Our family moved from Twilight Town and the school we had back there. Sora left his best friend and boyfriend, Riku. I left my best friend, Namine. Today, I am nervous and scared. We were the new kids and we were special. Sora and I were high-testers. A grade ahead of what was the norm. I looked around my room, rolling my head, and saw my walls. They were bare, but when we get home, Mom will have put up my awards, and trophies, and shelves loaded with books. She was so proud of me. I don't like knowing how 'special' I am. Sora loves the attention at home, though.

I stood and stared at my bare chest in the mirror. Damn, I am so fucking pale. I got dressed and pulled a pick through my hair. I unfolded my glasses and stared at my reflection. Goddamn nerd. That was all I saw. I heard Sora knock on the door and I pulled it open. The boy dressed me in a tight, blue-striped tee with dark blue skinny jeans that squeezed my crotch so bad I thought my boys would explode. I hear another knock and Sora's there.

"Cute. You will really knock those rich fuckers down a peg," said Sora, smiling. His hand grabbed mine and he dragged me down the hallway.

"Hey guys," Dad said as he looked up from his newspaper. His name is Cloud Strife. He had married Tifa Lockhart almost fifteen years ago. A year before they got married, at the age of seventeen years old, Tifa had become pregnant with twins, Sora and I. Our father had taken the highest road he possibly could and proposed to our mom on the night of her eighteenth birthday.

Sora sat at the table with a plate of what Mom called french toast. Really, it's a frozen toaster pastry, now lukewarm. He pulled it apart and I looked out at our living room. Sora's bed was still all over the place on the couch and I could see further down into my parents' room. A mattress on the floor and a wall of milk crates filled with clothes. Reluctantly, I pulled a strip of my breakfast and forced myself to eat it. I looked up at the clock on the wall and stood.

"Sora, we've gotta get to school. Don't wanna be late on the first day," I said. Sora shoved the rest of the food in his mouth and brushed his pants off.

"I hope you guys have a fantastic day," Mom bubbled. She walked over to me and kissed my forehead. She did the same for Sora, and Dad patted both of us on the back. I shouldered my cinch sack bag and opened the door. "Bye, guys," Dad said.

"Bye!" Sora yelled through the crack between the door and the frame. He said it in such a manner, I thought he would disintegrate into stars. God, that boy is so hyper.

Outside, I kicked a small stone on the sidewalk and sent it down the street. Sora stepped forward and wrapped his arm around my shoulders snuggling closer.

"Ready for the new day?" He asked me.

"I guess. We just have to keep our heads held high."

"And what do we do if they make fun of our scholarships?" Sora asked and stared at me with a questioning look.

"Tell 'em 'Fuck off' and walk away," I said.

"Good job, Brother. I'm going to miss Riku so much today. It's gonna be really scary without him." Sora's tone changed from strong to that of a child. He wrapped his arms around mine and rested his head on mine.

"I swear to God, Sora. If anyone makes fun of you, makes you feel small, or even looks in your direction and makes you feel insecure, I will find them. I will put my foot so far up their ass, they will be internally screwed," I told him, completely serious.

He looked up at me with the same sparkly blue eyes that I had. "Thank you. I am so happy that you're here for me." He smiled and hugged me.

"You fuckin' know it."

Traverse Town High School was a huge, and I mean fucking HUGE, brick building. There are teens standing around the bushes, the stairs, the parking lot, and even just sitting on the sidewalk. Sora was still wrapped around my arm as we moved closer and closer to the doors. My eyes shifted from person to person as they were staring first. Sora looked around at the new faces and his grip tightened. His arms slid down and he grasped my hand. I squeezed it.

We were met at the door by a tall man in a suit. He has long, straight, silver hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were a piercing yellow. He looked at us like we were bugs. Or a special scientific discovery.

"I am Xemnas. I welcome you to Traverse Town High School," He spoke with a metallic tone and swept his hand through the air with a flourish.

"Hi, I'm Sora." Sora raised his hand and gave a small wave.

"Roxas."

The man turned and opened one of the doors. He led us down a large hallway and pointed out rooms.

"Your English class will be held in this room," he pointed at a doorway, "Whereas your math class will be here," He pointed at the neighboring door. "Being advanced students, you will have you classes with seniors of this school. Trips will be with the seniors. You will graduate with the seniors. Everything you do will be with the seniors. Your science class will be here," he pointed to a lab, "and history will be here." Xemnas turned and tapped his foot toward us. "Will you remember this information I have given you?"

We nodded and he handed us schedules. I scanned mine over and looked at Sora's. We didn't have any classes together and my spirit broke. He was so special, but so fragile. Afraid of everything. The only people he trusted were at home and in a different city. Now, one was in completely different classes.

"Roxas..." He began, his eyes getting watery.

"Sora, you'll be fine." I cupped his face, not caring that Xemnas was still lingering over us.

"Ahem," Xemnas growled. We both looked up at him. "I'm going to excuse myself."

"Fine," I said and he departed.

Sora turned to look down the hall. He turned again to look back at me with sparkly eyes. He squeezed my hand and gulped. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"You bet," I answered and he began to weave through the students in the hall.

I looked up at the room Xemnas had left us at. I looked down at the paper in my hands.

"History, meet Roxas Fucking Strife," I muttered and stepped in.

The room was spacious to say the most. It is set up with carpeted floors and huge windows along the wall facing out to the real world. The desks were arranged in a target shape with name tags on the surfaces. Neatly the desks were made in a target shape with get this, name tags on the surface of each one. Pathetic! Bluntly there was one ring and a desk in the very middle of it. On that one desk was a folded paper with my bloody name on it. Oh hell.

Students filed into the big room, and I dug around in my pack. At the very end of the mob, a muscled man in a suit stepped to the side. He had reddish-orange hair that seemed like it was glued up and pulled back. He smiled when he saw me sitting in my desk.

"And here he is, students. Our guest of honor, Roxas Strife. I am Lexaeus," he explained.

I stood and turned around to look at everyone. They were seated and all positioned weird. Faces were resting on hands, heads were straight up, people were even beginning to doze off by now.

"Well... I'm Roxas Strife. I moved here from Twilight Town with my twin brother and parents," I told them all.

"A twin. How intriguing," Lexaeus mused.

I was given a book and my desk was moved to join the outer circle. I looked over to the side and saw I was placed by a male with an off-mullet, but he made it work. He was dressed in my coloring, but he wore a hoodie and a pair of baggy jeans. Very simple. He looked over at me and a few stray blond hairs fell into his face and I saw the mellow green of his eyes. He stared into mine with them. He rested his head on his hand as the other slowly made it's way to the name tag. The sly freak.

"Uhh... hello, Demyx," I sounded out as I read the paper.

"Hi, cutie."

No. "Not at all. Please don't call me that. Fuck that."

"Chill, shorty. I am messing with you. It's not like I'm asking you out! I do have a boyfriend. I don't care if you want to see or not, I'm going to show you." He slipped his phone out of his pocket and showed me the wallpaper. It was a black and white photo in the style of photo booths and he was kissing a man with dark hair.

"His name's Zexion," he sighed, his cheeks reddening.

"I'm sorry I got so defensive. Well, can **we** start over?" I asked him with pleading eyes. I stuck my hand out.

Demyx looked down at it and his hand shot out and grasped my own.

"Hiya! I'm Demyx. I'd be honored to show you around today, Roxas. We can even be best friends!" He exclaimed and all the heads turned toward us. "Oops. Sorry everyone," He whispered, making me laugh.

**AN (4-20-12):** Thanks to my special helper, zombiecupcake'eats-you. I hope you all like it! R&R please!


	3. Chin Up

Demyx helped me through class and I settled in sooner than I thought. I couldn't stop thinking about Sora though.

"Hey, what's up?" Demyx asked, probably noticing my bout of desperation.

"Worrying about my brother. Stupid, right?" I pushed my glasses up.

"Not at all. I wish I had a brother to worry about. Well, I do have Zexion. I just have to make sure he isn't macking up everyone else here."

"Zexion attends the school?" I asked the boy.

"Yeah. He's studying to become a teacher. He's been trying to help me in school, but he's just like a god damn teacher," He laughed.

I looked down into my book.

"What, little buddy?"

"I could help you out," I mumbled.

"Hmm... a new challenger? I like it." He smiled. "Let's talk more in study hall. That's next hour." Demyx wrote out some words on a small pad. "Come to that room when the bell rings." He dropped the paper on my desk and exited as the bell rang.

I looked it over and folded it down, sliding it into my pocket. I threw my things back into my bag and left the room. The hall was full of people and I tried to go forward. In a swift movement, I gained distance, but ran into a mass.

"Great," their voice said.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I apologized. I looked at who I ran into and saw a boy who was way taller than I. He had spiky red locks that hung down his back. His eyes were a light, iridescent green. Pale and lifeless. They were haunting.

"It's fine. You must be new here. Everyone knows to avoid me," he sighed.

"Sorry," I looked up at a clock, "I have to go." I ran forward again and kicked myself inside. I drew attention to myself. That was at the top of my list of things not to do.

I looked up and saw Demyx leaning up against a door frame, tapping his foot. He patted my shoulder and thrust me inside the room. This study hall room was measurably smaller than the history room I came from, not many desks. Demyx sat in one and I followed his lead.

"We can choose where to go for study hall," he told me.

I began to pull out my history book and rested his hand on mine, stopping me. He pushed it back down and took the bag from me.

"You really think I'd hire you without performing a background check? If we're gonna be friends, I wanna know about you," Demyx said. He placed his hands under his chin and stared at me with the biggest eyes.

"Well... let's start with my life with my twin. Sora and I were born in Twilight Town. After our birth, Sora got sick immediately. Our parents were pretty poor to start with, being teenagers and all, so medical bills began to pile up. That was the only time our grandparents, BOTH SIDES, helped us," I started.

"Harsh. Even I," Emphasis, "was the product of teenage sex."

"Yeah, well, they never wanted to help my parents. In their eyes, the two were royally fucked. Back to Sora and I. He's always been fragile. I've been his defense for as long as I can remember. I only ever got a break when he met his boyfriend-"

"Wait. Shut the fuck up. Are you seriously telling me that there is someone else who goes to school here who looks relatively close enough to be you? Features and all? Damn, if I wasn't with Zex," He interjected.

"Really. You interrupt me for that? Never mind. Um... oh yeah. My family is poor as fuck. I haven't eaten at a restaurant in years and probably won't ever in the foreseeable future if that puts things in perspective for you. These clothes I'm wearing? I worked two jobs each day to buy a week's worth of clothing for Sora and I to share. I sleep on a mat in nine by ten room. A room almost as big a walk-in closet. Sora sleeps on the couch. My parents sleep on a mattress on a wooden frame my dad saved from someone's garbage pile." I began to gasp as I spoke faster. Demyx stayed silent as I regained oxygen. He stood and sat closer and wrapped his arms around me.

"Rox, its alright," he cooed. I felt my eyes water.

"Demyx... can I stop talking about this?"

He pulled off and I wiped my eyes. He gave my shoulder a pat and stared into my eyes.

"Well, you've got me now. I'm gonna be your best friend. Chin up." He smiled and pushed his knuckle under my chin.

"Thanks, Demyx."

The bell rang and we went separate ways. I had math now, he had a music class. Demyx told me that the teacher was a control-freak. This class was the one Sora had first. I stepped in and I was stopped by this guy in a suit. He had deep aqua hair that had two long strands hanging down in the front. His eyes were serious and lonely and in between the was an X-shaped scar.

"You're Roxas, I presume?" He asked with a stony voice.

"Um... yes. I'm Roxas. Roxas Strife."

He held out a square of paper covered in scribbly writing. "Sora Strife left this for you," he sneered.

_ Roxas,_

_ I want you to know, I'll be okay here. Its just my first class and I've alreayd made a new friend! His name is Zexion. Ohmygod, his hair is a steely-blue. Its pretty and he let me touch it to examine it. I was looking for roots. Holy hell, there wasn't any discoloration. Its natural. I left this note with Saix so you didn't have to worry about me. And please do not give me any bull shit when you see me. I know you. You're probably thinking that you were completely fine. I love you, Roxy. Have fun here. And watch your mouth around Saix._

_Sora_

The blue-haired man who must be Saix stared down at me. His eyes stabbed at my soul. He taught my math class. I imagined he wanted to kill me with a ruler or a compass, maybe even strangle me with the metal binding of a notebook. The feeling should become mutual soon. Saix pointed, with a gloved hand, at a desk for me to sit in. Immediately, I noticed a paper poking out from the underside.

_Roxas,_

_ I had to leave this in some place Saix wouldn't find it. He is a hard-ass. He is ten times more strict than Mom when we don't clean up our messes. Please, please, please be good. Please. I love you, Roxas!_

_Sora_

That sneaky, little bastard.

A moment after reading Sora's second letter, kids flooded into the room and stared at me. A blonde girl of medium height came forward to stand in front of me. She bent down and filled the void in front of my face. Her icy blue eyes were as serious as a damn heart attack.

"Stupid new kid. You should really get out of here," she snarled.

I opened my mouth to speak, but a different voice took the chance before I could.

"Larxene, handle yourself. Please. It's only 10:45. Too early for lunch," they said. The voice was cool and familiar.

A form stepped close and I saw the boy I rammed to the ground earlier. He was tall, a junior Bigfoot, if you may. His crimson hair was now pulled into a ponytail, held together with a green hair tie. His arm was outstretched as he sat down next to me. Larxene growled and stormed away as he stared up at her in victory.

"Hi. I'm Axel," he said. His hand was held out for me to shake. The only problem was that it was facing the right of his body. I was sitting in the desk to his left.

"Umm... I'm over here," I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It isn't easy to meet new people when you're blind."

Dammit.

**AN: **Thank you to zombiecupcake'eats-you for wanting to help me edit this stuff. Thanks to the readers who have added me to their lists and reviewed.


	4. Soft and Feathery

Axel held his hand out to me.

"Well, are you going to introduce yourself?" He asked with that cool voice.

I didn't want to speak. It was my first fucking day and I shoved a kid who turned out to be blind. Hand me the award for 'Biggest Jackass'.

I pushed my hand to him and said, "I'm Roxas."

"Hmm. Your voice sounds familiar. Have we met before?" He pulled at his hair.

"No," I lied.

Even though he can't see, his eyes widened. He smiled wider as well. I saw him thinking.

"You, Sir, pushed me down," Axel laughed. His laugh was nice. It was natural and real.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you," I whimpered.

He began to speak, but was instantly silenced by the Blue Bastard. The man towered over us. Axel was lucky that he couldn't see the man with a rising level of fury. He threw his arm up to signal our exit. He sighed before he said, "Get out. Sit outside, in the hall. I will get someone to watch you both." Even with the sigh, some anger decided to rebel.

Axel held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. We'll go without a fight." He was so damn calm. Axel stood and removed a stick from a belt loop on his jeans. He threw it out and a walking stick shot out from the end. He put it to the floor and began clacking around as Saix dialed a number into the school phone.

The hall was empty and I saw Axel already sitting against the painted brick wall. He was swinging his walking stick around like a conductor. Although, I don't think he's ever seen one before. I slid down the wall of lockers on the opposite side of the hall. Axel smiled at my wall and swung his stick around more. I crossed my legs and tapped the tiled floor with my skinny fingers.

"You have good rhythm. Ever thought of being a musician?" Axel asked.

I looked up at him. He looked in my direction, but not at me. "Not really. Mostly studying," I whispered to the floor.

"You're lucky blind people have, like, enhanced senses. I **almost** didn't understand a word of what you said. Studying. Hmm. My friend, Dem, needs help with that. But me? I'm decent," He babbled on.

I examined him for a second. He looked so comfortable. His clothes were baggy, jeans and a loose tee, covered by a jacket. Moccasins, even. His face held a smile. I looked further and above Axel's smile, two small marks were emblazoned on his skin. What the hell were they?

"I have to look after you two? Axel, what did you do?" A voice sighed.

I looked up and saw a flash of violet. A male moved closer to us. He was just a few inches taller than me, but I still had to look up at him. **He** was Zexion. He stared down at both of us, only out of one eye. The right was covered in the steel bangs. The one we saw was a bright aqua. Zexion sat next to Axel and looked at me.

"You look really familiar," He said and placed his finger on his chin.

"Yeah, I know. You met Sora. My twin brother."

"Holy shit. He's your brother? Are you as hyper-active as he is?" Zexion sat forward. Axel just sat back on the wall.

"Yeah, he's my brother. No, I am nowhere near that hyper. And you're the guy who is dating Demyx?" I retorted.

"You met Demyx already?" They both asked.

"He's my self-appointed BFF," I said with a giggle.

The door to the math room opened and Saix stepped out. His face was the same shade it was when he sent Axel and I out here. The scar between his yellow eyes and the skin of his forehead creased in anger. He laced his fingers together and I heard the knuckles in his fingers crack. The whole time, he was growling in the bottom of his throat.

"Get yourselves back in here. Zexion, get back to your study hall. If you won't shut your mouths out here, you better at least be learning something." He looked down at his watch. I watched his mouth twist. He wanted to swear. "You have wasted the hour. Get back inside." He 'hmphed' and turned on his heel. I stood and held my arm out to help the two. Zexion grabbed my hand and pulled me down. "Sorry, Roxas," Zexion said. He looked down at me. Instead of the floor, I rested on Axel. His arm held me up and I looked into his eyes.

"You know, we have to go right?" Axel asked, looking up.

Now sliding off of Axel, I was scrambling to my feet. Zexion held his arm out for support, but I completely disregarded it. Axel reached his arms out and sat there.

"A little help?" He asked with a crooked grin.

Saix returned, eyes blazing. His teeth were clenched together and his face was redder than hellfire. He opened his mouth to speak and said in a dull whisper, "Get. Your. Asses. Moving." This time, he stayed waiting.

Zexion turned and gave me a look of unease from his visible eye. He looks like he really wants out. I pulled Axel up, and damn, his hands were soft for how big they are.

"Thanks, Roxy," He whispered. I blushed at the name. I'm happy he couldn't see me. The bell rang and Saix punched the closest wall.

"Roxas, you wouldn't mind helping me get my things, right?" His voice was so cool.

"Uh... okay," I answered. He wrapped his arm around mine and I felt like an old-timey gentleman. He reached over with his other arm and felt my hair.

"Wow, Roxy, you're short. But your hair. It's soft, feathery." He beamed forward.

I walked him over to his desk and I retrieved my bag from mine. He slid his over his head and neck and stood.

"Roxas, would you mind leading me to lunch?" He asked with a slight blush. He's been here for years and he's asking me for help? He stepped closer and tried to look down at me.

"Yeah. Would you mind... eating with me?" He snapped his teeth. He drew his hand up to my face to feel my head nod. "Yum." He smiled down.

He slung his arm around my shoulder and we exited the room. Just in the corner, at his desk, Saix grumbled, "Damn, kids."

The hallway cleared as students went to lunch. It was ghost-town empty. Slowly, Axel had looped his arm around mine again.

"You know, you're good at this. Ever think of being a guide-dog?" He laughed. I didn't. I have to be serious to live better.

Axel frowned. "I guess you aren't one for jokes. Or you instantaneously became deaf."

"I'm not, sorry," I said, biting back the serious side of me that was raised by taunts and jokes at mine and Sora's expense.

"It's okay. But I'm gonna make you lighten up." His smile returned bigger than before.

"What?" I am so fucking confused.

"You're my assignment, Roxy-boy."

* * *

**Woo hoo! It's finally done! I hated writing this chapter.  
**


	5. JFF 1: My hair!

**Every three chapters (not including the prologue), I would like to do a Just For Fun chapter. It's like the funny pages at the end of the Kingdom Hearts manga volumes. So, here we go! **

* * *

"Poke," Sora whispered, poking Zexion's steel-blue hair.

The older boy glared at him for a second and then looked back up at Saix, teaching.

"Poke, poke." Again. He giggled this time.

"I'll beat your head," Zexion growled. He looked back up to Saix.

Sora gasped and sucked in a rush of air.

"Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke!" He breathed.

Zexion's hand tightened on the spine of his mathbook. His eyes seemed to glow in Sora's mind.

"The word of Zexion will compel you to obey! It is law!" He boomed.

In a swift motion, he brought the book up and delivered the spine into the back of the younger boy's skull, knocking him flat to the desk.

"Oww..." Sora groaned as he felt a bump that had grown under his hair.

"I told you," Zexion stated with a sing-song tone and blew a few strands of hair to join the clump of bangs.

Sora sat up again and smiled. "Poke."

"Damn you."

* * *

**Well, let's see how it goes.**


	6. Ice Cream

The lunch hall is probably the biggest room I had ever been in. Even with all the students of the school in here, there were still numerous empty tables. My explanation couldn't even fucking cover it! It wasn't a basic 'scoop-the-food-onto-your-plate' set-up either. I saw kids retrieving food from all over the place. How could they even let Sora and I near this place?

"So, Roxas, what seems good?" Axel chimed in over the sound of the masses.

"I have... no fucking clue." I stared at every food stand and just though of how lucky I was.

"Well, today feels like a good day for a sandwich. Yummy." Axel began to walk and he pushed me forward to lead.

My mouth began to water a little bit as we approached. I handed Axel a plate and he smiled at the touch of the warm dish.

"Hey there, Axel," A blond man said.

"Hi, Luxord," Axel replied. He smiled big, even if he couldn't see him.

"I see you have a friend with you. What's your name?" Luxord asked, waiting to shake my hand.

"Roxas is new here. I guess I've taken him under my wing," Axel said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. The closeness made my body tingle. I could feel the heat radiating from his body. He smells of burnt sugar. Delicious, actually.

Luxord shook my hand before I gave consent and grinned wide. "Well, Roxas, I'm Luxord. I'm the school's main chef. Now, what can I get 'ya?"

I asked for a simple sandwich. Turkey on white bread. Luxord's face saddened when I refused to load it up like Axel's monster of a meal. Axel slid a small pouch of fries onto my plate and dropped a packet of ketchup in my hand.

"It's lunch. You're supposed to eat, Roxy."

The girl cashier lit up when Axel went to pay.

"Hi, Axel!" She said.

"Hi, Yuffie." She handed him a small keypad. He bent down and felt the keys. Braille under the numbers.

"Have a good lunch!" She beamed.

I looked at the keypad and Yuffie smiled at me.

"You have to use your student number. It's on your ID card," Yuffie informed me. It's all so new and technological.

I typed in the number and Axel started walking again. I pulled him over to an empty table and slid into a chair. He pulled one out and sat next to me.

"Roxas!" I heard a blend of voices yelling my name. I blushed as people turned to look at me.

Looking up, Sora and Demyx were waving from the end of the food line. Zexion was covering his face. Sora ran over, food bouncing around on his plate. Demyx was following in the same fashion. Zexion... poor him.

"This place is great!" Sora exploded.

"Yeah, I guess."

Sora threw his hand in my face. "Look!" He had a phone number written in a star that was drawn on the back of his hand. "This nice girl named Kairi told me to call her!"Zexion laughed with Axel and I. Damn, that boy could be clueless.

"Sora, she wants to date you. It isn't going to work if you're gay," I explained, trying to stifle my laughter. His eyes widened and he pushed his hand across the table.

"Ew. No. Riku will be the only one for me."

"So, Demyx. You're being replaced," Axel said through a mouthful of sandwich and fries.

"Noooooo. You can't steal Zexion from me!" He clung to the boy and kissed his face, disturbing his lunch of salad.

Axel choked on laughter. "That's not what I meant, dummy." I'm gonna be Roxy's best friend."

"Noooooo!" Demyx reached across the table and grasped my hands. "We'll share him." Complete seriousness.

I really don't know how I feel about being divided.

"It's a better idea than splitting him in half with a chainsaw. Or better yet, an old-fashioned buzz-saw from a lumber mill," Zexion sighed. At his words, I felt my eyes grow wide. I saw Sora's, Demyx's, and Axel's do the same. Then the boy smirked and took a bite of his leafy greens.

"Well, now that I am scared shitless of what Zexion thinks about, how about we share in the figurative form?" I felt like it was going to blow up in my face.

"Are you deaf?" Sora pulled on my ears. "That's what they meant. What they're gonna do. Sometimes, even though we are geniuses, you're a dumbass."

Sora and Demyx talked about their own little worlds. Zexion pulled a book out from his pocket. Axel still sat next to me, feeling his french fries and trying to build a cabin.

"You know, I haven't heard you chew yet," he piped up.

I looked up at him like he pulled me from sleep. "You've been waiting for me to eat?"

"Yeah. When you begin eating, you know you're settled in to a new place," he whispered. "I went through it once." He picked up a fry and drove it toward my face. I had to stretch so it'd hit my lips.

After I swallow, I ask, "What do you mean you went through it? From the way you handle things, I would've thought you've gone here your whole life."

"That's a story for another day, Roxy,*" he said, fluffing my hair.

I stared down at my plate and pushed my fries through a puddle of ketchup.

Am I just settling in?

Sora broke back into the now, yelling, "Roxas! They have an ice cream bar!"

He pulled Demyx and I from our chairs and marveled in the wonder of the frozen dairy treat.

"I want... this, this, this, this, this, and this," Sora gasped, pointing at the toppings.

Demyx then gasped, "I want... this, this, this, this, this, this, and this." He just had to one-up the boy.

I asked for a simple vanilla.

When we sat back down, I saw they gave me enough ice cream to feed four people. I looked down at my skinny frame. It would be suicide.

"Axel... would you like to share?" I asked in the smallest voice possible.

"Sure, Roxas." He grabbed his spoon and took a bite. "Vanilla. My favorite." He popped the spoon from his lips and grinned.

* * *

**Sorry this got short. I have exams this week, so hopefully more class time means more time to write at school. And did you think Axel was gonna do a story at the *? Maybe I want to leave you hanging a bit more. :) R&R, please! **


	7. Such A Blur

**I am back. I am so sorry to everyone. I got lazy. I'm probably a little rusty, so this may not be very good. If you want to help me get back in the groove, review! Please? ._.**

* * *

I sat through Science with a pencil twisted in my hair, for concentration. It also helps keep the shape. I learned most of what was being taught last year. Luckily for me, they taught the major three sciences at once. My notebook was barely written in. The man teaching was named Vexen, and I already felt he didn't enjoy my presence. Axel sat in the back and stared into the open. He silently clicked his fingers together in a perfected rhythm.

"Someone volunteer your notes. I want to make sure you're caught up." He stepped out from behind his lab station and walked down the aisles of desks. Nobody spoke up. "Someone."

He stopped. He rotated. He began walking again. He stopped again.

"Roxas, you're new. Are you caught up? Let me see your notes." He slid my paper from under my elbow and held it up to his face. "Are you not paying attention?" He asked after a moment of reading. Dammit.

"Yes, sir, I am paying attention. I have written down reminders for myself, as I have learned the majority of the certain subject," I said. I probably slathered on too much intelligence.

"Will you explain the difference between homologous and vestigial structures?" He asked. I stood and went to his board at the front of the room. I explained the differences for twelve minutes exactly and even illustrated the useless leg bones in a whale. Vexen clapped twice and allowed me to sit back down. I barely noticed Axel leaning forward into his desk. I felt a slight blush creep into my face. I really don't if I became Vexen's favorite and basically fucked myself with everyone else in the room, or what. And I don't even know about Axel.

I sat and rested my forehead on my notebook. "Roxas, even though you may have this all, you cannot sleep." More red coloring flooded my face. After about twenty minutes, the bell rang and the students of the room shuffled out.

"Roxas," Axel called out.

"How did you know I was still here?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"The sound of your footsteps weren't close enough to the door. It's thirty-six steps away, you know. Well... from here," he pointed at my desk, "And the fact that you would want to talk was inevitable. I kind of wanted to talk to you, too," He said.

Should I feel creeped out or flattered? Either way, my face was warming up and I felt fairly fluttery.

"That's fascinating," I said.

"No, Roxas. What is fascinating is the fact that I would rather you teach me than Vexen." He stepped through the door and I followed.

"Are you saying you want tutoring?" It's my first day. Please help me.

"I don't exactly know. I've never asked for one before. And not only could you tutor me, I could help you get up to speed on what's happening here." I didn't really need it, but I couldn't say no.

"I guess I'd be happy to," I said.

"We could start on Wednesday?" He asked me. I nodded, my glasses sliding down my face a little.

I'd like to say the rest of the day was a blur, but that's a lie. Demyx dragged Sora and I around the art class. Our first paintings were required self-portraits. I painted Sora, he painted me. We just changed the hair. Demyx walked me through English and the six hundred and fifty-seven page book we were reading. I met more teachers as well. My English teacher is a man named Ansem. I guess his student teacher was Xemnas, and he went to surpass him. My art teacher was actually two students who took over while the person paid for the job, Aqua, was home sick, brought on by an overabundance of love for homeless animals. I guess she stayed out in the rain the day before rescuing stray dogs and bringing them to the closest shelter. I felt as if she was the only teacher I could really stand behind in this school. Two girls, Kairi and Xion, observed us. I guess they have available hours to use up. Sora found me at my locker. It wasn't very hard because we were neighbors.

"So, your day. Tell me how it went?" It felt like electricity was being discharged from every visible pore. He was smiling, but he fought his own face to hide it.

"It was... fine," I told him. He slammed the locker and exploded with happiness.

"You can't be just fine! It's so much fun here! Yes, Riku isn't here, but it's amazing! Zexion is now my best friend," he said proudly.

"How much did you annoy him to hear that?" I shouldered my small bag and began walking to the door.

"Well, we had four out of five classes together, and I think he said it during the third one. He didn't seem happy with me," Sora said.

"Well, brother, maybe being here will teach you common sense and sarcasm. You really, really need it. Speaking of, are you really calling that Kairi girl?"

Sora nodded with a smile and bounded out the door of the school. He is just so weird sometimes. He stops by a tree and Zexion steps into sight. Demyx is wrapped around his arm, so Axel mustn't be far. I go to wave and my hand is caught by my head. The fingers are cool and slim.

"Hey, blondie." The voice is slow and lulling. I turn to see Axel.

"How do you know my hair color?" I'm stunned.

"Demyx told me when I asked about your appearance." He rests his hand in my hair and give it a shake. "They're meeting me by the tree in front of the school. Follow me." He grabbed my hand and started walking. "One, two, three..." he started counting. Why does he need me? Axel is probably the smartest person I know. But why me? He could've asked anyone else. What if it's a relationship? Dammit, I can't think that way anymore. "Thirty-five, thirty-six, thirty-seven." We stopped and Zexion applauded slowly and Demyx smiled at him.

"Great job, Axel," Demyx said, patting his shoulder.

"God, you guys treat me like a kid. Haven't I told you that I had this counting thing down?"

"We're just proud of you," Zexion sighed.

"You really sound married." At Sora's words, the two kissed deeply and he jumped like a giddy fan-girl. "I wanna throw a wedding party!" The two broke the kiss and Zexion choked a little.

"Sora, fuuuuuuck that. No wedding party. No celebration at all. Nothing," Zexion heaved.

"I know that I should feel slightly offended at this remark, but I agree with Zexion. We are basically married anyways. Everyone knows how I feel about my Zexy and how he feels about his Demy. But still, slightly upset that we don't do something awesome about this." Demyx took Sora's arm and they began to walk. Or plan. I don't really give a damn, unless it brings me into the middle of it.

"Roxas, I really don't know what to think of your brother. Sora is just..." Axel started.

"He's just Sora. I really hope this school helps him out. He would get in fights at the last school. Every time, he'd lose. I have to step up and help out. His boyfriend is seriously a foot and a half taller than we are, and definitely more built. The problem is Sora and I live three hours away." I kicked a stone and Axel draped his arm over my shoulders and covered my neck.

"Who knew Sora went for the huge guys?" Zexion asked.

"Well, he wasn't always big. We all grew up together, and Sora came out about two years ago. Riku came out last year and they started dating about a week after."

"Well, he sounds like Sora's knight in shining armor," Axel chimed in.

"Oh, he is. Riku learned how to beat the ever-loving shit out of guys who would live on trying to make Sora's life terrible. But Riku would always come in, punch some of them if the face so hard, they'd be out before hitting the ground," I punched an invisible thug. "The ones who weren't unconscious were kicked in the nuts for some extra shits and giggles. Wow... I just realized that Riku is a sadist." I laughed about the guy who was basically my brother-in-law to people who didn't even know him. I looked up and stopped short. I saw the house a couple streets over and my pride was killing me. "Sora!" I called.

"Yes?" He turned his head to acknowledge me and turned back to Demyx.

"We're almost home. Come on and say goodbye." He groaned and came to join me.

"Bye guys." He whined. Sora was just like a child. Like our mom came to pick him up early from a friend's house.

I spun around to go and felt Zexion's eyes peering into my back. He was watching us. Greeeat.

"Bye, Roxas!" I heard Axel's voice call to me and drift around my body. I can't think this way.

"Dude, I have a shitton of homework. I don't want to do any of it," Sora said when we reached the house. He opened the door and a shadow of a tall body was cast over us.

"Hey there, precious."

Sora threw his bag into the yard and threw his arms around the body. "Yeah, I'm not doing any fucking homework. Riku!" He screamed. Riku kissed my brother and I pushed my way through and sat down on the floor.

"Sora, if you didn't do any homework, you'd be stuck in the old school," Sora's face lightened up and Riku put a finger to his lips, "but you aren't doing that. This is probably one of the greatest things to happen to you. Besides me, anyways." Sora brought his boyfriend in and they sat on the couch. "Tell me everything about today."


	8. Spaghetti for Dinner

**Okay, guys, I'm sorry it's short. There's still some stuff I'm really excited to write. If you wanna help, you can tell me. Most of my ideas have been coming to me at 2 a.m. and I type it out on my phone. Read and review!**

* * *

Sora leaned down and rested his head on Riku's lap. I watched as Riku twirled a lock of Sora's hair between two fingers. Sora took fifteen minutes to explain six hours of school. Riku never spoke once; he knows the drill. Sora puffed once and said, "And Roxas made a new friend as well." He turned to smile at me like the fucking Cheshire Cat.

"That's all he is. Just my friend," I said. Riku slid down the couch and wrapped his arm around me, bringing my head to his chest. He patted my hair. What the hell?

"Roxas, it's fine to have a crush." I sat up and punched his shoulder.

"Not on him. It's our first day. Plus, I'm supposed to tutor him. That'd be weird." I just don't know.

Sora pulled Riku back up on the couch. "You haven't told us why you're here. It's been a week since we left. Yeah, I missed you, but it's so far."

Riku hugged him close and sighed. "Well... I moved."

"What the hell? Where?!" Sora jumped up onto the dingy, smashed couch. "Where did you move to?!" Riku grabbed his lips and he calmed down.

"I am now a student at Traverse Town High School. When you guys started talking about moving here, I began saving money from work. I couldn't be without you, Sora. When my parents figured out what I was doing, they matched what I had and I finally got enough for a year. We talked it over with your parents, and I'm staying here. I got a transfer from that stupid Chocobo-themed restaurant so I can help out." Sora buried his face in Riku's chest and squealed. He was complete. Just made me feel a little more empty inside.

Mom stepped in and smiled at us all. Sora threw himself at her and squeezed. "Oh my god, thank you!" He yelled out. She tousled his hair and pushed him off. She was dressed for work, waitressing at a small dive diner in downtown. Her dark hair was tied up in a bun with a pencil jammed into the puff.

"Boys, Dad will be home in about an hour. There's a box on spaghetti noodles on the counter and a jar of sauce. You guys need to make it. He called a little while ago saying there were more people in the store today. I'll probably get something at the restaurant." She grabbed a jacket off of a kitchen chair and kissed each of us, even Riku, on the cheek. "Bye, sweeties," she waved at us and closed the door before we said our goodbyes.

"Sora," Riku lingered on the last 'A' in his name. "We're basically alone-"

"Fuck you," I laughed.

"Oh, Roxy, you're too short to be a person," he laughed, getting a flipped bird from me.

"Sora's a few inches taller! But, you guys can go to my closet if you want. I have some homework to do," I said.

"Dirty mind, Roxas! He just wanted to nap! God, did you think he'd ask for sex?" Sora burst out laughing. "Because you said we could, we're sleeping on your bed. Go do your homework." Sora stood and led Riku back to the place I can call a room and they closed the door. I went to the empty kitchen and sat down with my bag in hand.

"Hmm." From the bag, I pulled out a notebook and pencil. Even without knowing his name, I felt compelled to write Axel's name out over and over again. 'Axel' flowed out of my pencil until my hand cramped. I looked the paper over and saw that I spent half an hour making sure the letters were perfect and beautiful. I ripped another sheet out and began to write.

_I think I may be falling head over heels for Axel and it's only my first day in Twilight Town. I don't even know his last name. But even though he can't see me, I think he knows what I look like. I could be crazy, but I think he could be in love with me, already. And no matter how smart I am, feel, or get, you never know with love. I promised that I'd never get caught up again. I don't know what to do about it. I think I'd love it if I gave in. He would, too. I might be happier._

I sat up and cracked my knuckles. I heard thumps on the floor behind me and jumped. Sora padded in and I barely heard him. He scratched his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Damn, Riku loves me so much that I can barely sneak away from him. But I love him."

I reached for the paper covered in 'Axel' and started to pull it.

"What's this?" Sora yawned, drawing the paper up to his face. I saw his sleepy eyes widen when he realized what it was. "Hmm. And I didn't think you liked him this way, Roxas," he smirked. I reached for the paper and he pulled away.

"Sora, give it back," I pleaded.

"Talk to me first Roxas. I'm your brother. Being twins, I actually should've known." He sat down after pulling a chair next to me. "So, you like this guy. So what? I've seen the way he smiled around you today. Plus, when you weren't looking at him, I saw you smiling a lot. So, you've only known him a day. Isn't there a TV show about a couple who got married on the same day they met? You'd just be dating. No harm in that," Sora sighed.

I looked over to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He brought his head to meet mine and I giggled at him.

"You know, I'm going to his house on Wednesday. He wants me to tutor him. I swear he doesn't need it. Just wants to be with me," I said, sitting up.

"I'm totally dressing you for that. Can I call it a date?"

"Call what a date?" Riku asked through an earth-shattering yawn.

"Roxas has a study date with his new best friend," Sora smiled at him. Riku bent and dug his face into Sora's hair, kissing his scalp. Sora reached up to grab his hair and pulled him in for his lips. I turned my head and replace my school stuff.

"So, Roxas, did you do any homework while we slept?" Sora asked.

"Uhh... no. I didn't get to any. I was kind of busy."

"Doing what?" Riku asked, sitting on the counter.

"Thinking about his crush." Sora made kissy faces getting him a push off his chair. "Ehh... I'm hungry. Let's start the spaghetti."

* * *

Guess what! You guys get a new JFF chapter! 3 Thanks for reading!


	9. JFF 2: OH MY GOD

Sora bounced into the kitchen and grabbed the phone off the table. Mom and Dad were still gone. It was just us guys.

"What has you excited, cutie?" Riku asked, smiling. Sora sat down and began staring at his arm and dialing numbers.

"Oh my god, you're still calling her?" I burst out laughing.

"Calling who?" Riku whimpered, out of the loop.

"There's this girl Sora met today. Her name's Kairi. She _insisted _on Sora calling her tonight. She's probably lit a few candles on her side of the line," I explained. Riku leaned over to my ear.

"But Sora's my boyfriend. And he's _gaaaaay," _he whispered; the phone was ringing.

"Hi, Kairi! It's me, Sora!" He acted as if she could see his smile through the receiver. "So, what are you doing?" He looked clueless for a second. "I don't really know what that is. I know the root word is used as an insult. It's kind of mean, I guess."

"Oh, god, she isn't," I whispered to Riku. His face went blank and he laughed in my ear.

"Wait a second... that's disgusting! What the fuck?! Dude, I like dudes! I have a boyfriend and he's hot!" He grimaced and we heard a scream come through the phone. "Eww! EWW!" Sora hung up and threw the phone on the floor, separating the pieces. He ran to Riku and jumped on his lap, smothering his own face with Riku's chest.

"Riku, she's crazy! You gotta keep me away from her!" He wailed.

"I really told you not to call her," I laughed.

Riku picked the smaller boy up and went to sit on the couch. I replaced the parts of the phone and added a single strip of tape, just for insurance. It was then that I started making our dinner.

* * *

**I know, I know. VEEEEEEEEEERY SHORT. I really tried to make this fun and comedic without being really descriptive because I don't enjoy writing that stuff. R&R?**


	10. Sweet Dreams

**I liked writing this chapter. I hope you guys like reading it. R and R? Oh, and if you can't tell yet, I reeeeeeeally don't like Kairi.  
**

* * *

Axel had me wrapped in his arms and I inhaled his scent. I sank into his arms and into his warmth and shuddered. His fingers held me in place and I smiled. He kissed my head and I felt him smile when I giggled. He spun me around and looked toward me with his pale green, ghostly eyes. He bent down and kissed my forehead. The warmth of his lips left a lasting, soothing heat on my skin. Axel brought his hand up and cupped my cheek, the fire on my cool skin. I held his chin and pulled his head down for a kiss from the source. He broke off after a moment and smiled, his tear drops stretching.

"You know, we can't do this much more," he said.

I frowned at the notion.

"I can feel you doing that," Axel whispered, making my lips curve with his fingers. I gripped one with two of my own and asked, "Why?"

"Because you really need to wake up."

I felt my face contort in confusion. "What?"

Axel's voice morphed into Sora's and said again, "You are gonna be late for school, dumbass." And again, I wake up on the floor.

"What the hell?!" I yell*. My arms were wrapped around a pillow and I was lying next to the couch.

"Well, you passed out on the couch last night, so Riku and I took your bed. You were moaning something in your sleep," he thought for a moment, "Axel! You were dreaming about Axel! But, I pulled you off the couch," He explained. Is this going to be a thing? Waking up on the floor every fucking morning? I heard Dad's coffee percolator on the stove along with Mom's tea kettle. I rubbed my eyes and threw my hand up. It was grabbed by Riku who pulled me off the floor.

"You get to show me that guy Sora told me about."

"I guess I was dreaming about him," I said, sheepishly.

Dad walked in at that moment and asked, "Him, Roxas? You're dreaming of a him? Good for you. I see you're settling in nicely," he said, clapping my shoulder. Dad never got involved in our social lives. He loved his boys, gay or not. Sora's about a candle on the flaming scale. A rainbow candle. In my book, the worst you can be is the sun. He never questioned my orientation, but I'll say it. Yeah, I'm fairly gay. Maybe a match on the scale. Dad took a sip of his coffee and asked, "Can I have a name?"

"Axel," I mumbled.

"Hmm. Anything I can know about him?"

"He's a senior. Probably the smartest person I know, behind Sora and I," I said.

Dad smiled. "Well, he sounds better than-"

"Don't even say it," I cut him off.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Okay." Dad pulled Sora's head close and kissed his hair. He did the same to Riku and I. "My guys better have a good day."

Sora beamed at Riku. "You're lucky! We're the only people he considers sons!"

Riku laughed. "But you are his sons?" He laughed for a moment and spoke, "Good thing we're not related. Not into incest."

I made a grinding motion towards Sora's hips and cracked a grin. "You sure, big boy?"

"Hmm. Tempting, but no thanks. I have my eyes on one thing only." He narrowed his eyes and pulled Sora to his body by his waist. "The sweetest thing ever." Sora blushed as Riku's lips met his.

"Come on, guys. You have to get going," Mom said, ushering us out the door.

"Mom," Riku actually said, I guess he was getting comfortable with being part of the family, "We haven't even gotten ready yet."

She looked us up and down and saw that I was in boxers and a shirt that hung very loose against my small body. Sora was in a subtle pink shirt and denim shorts of a bubblegum pink color, maybe he was dressed. But Riku was wearing a white wife-beater, the tank top thing, and boxers like me.

"Sorry, boys, I had a late night." She began fiddling with the her key ring and stabbed at the door with one. "And I'm a little pissed that they need me this morning." She had dark circles under her eyes from her lack of sleep. Once she opened the door, Riku and I ran in to change and eat something small.

Riku began digging through a suitcase in the corner of the living room. He dressed in a dark gray tee-shirt and skinny jeans of a lighter shade. For my day, I found a green-argyle sweater vest and a light green long-sleeved shirt and joined them with tight jeans. For being the one to shop for Sora and I, I think I have some fine style. We stepped out of the doorway to be examined by Mom.

"I told her that she didn't need to stay," Sora said. She reached over and pinched his lips together.

"One of you needs a key." She fished through her purse and retrieved the key she opened the door with. She pressed it into Riku's palm. "You've got the car, put it with your keys." She turned to leave and threw he hands to her sides. "Can you guys give me a ride?"

"Mom, you can calm down," I said. She extended her arms and I settled in for a hug. Her chin bumped

the frontal bone of my skull and I felt her lips connect with my hair.

We all fit into Riku's car. It was sleek and smooth, it was rounded and affordable. It wasn't his baby, as that place was held by Sora, but he did love it. He paid for the majority of it. Riku was always into transportation. When we were kids, he had us make a raft out of supplies we scavenged. We brought it down to the lake and stashed it away under some overgrown vines. It was destroyed the only night it stormed that summer. Mom was dropped off at the diner with twelve minutes to spare. We arrived at the school with thirty-four minutes left.

"You ready?" Sora asked Riku at the steps. He squeezed Sora's hands and began dragging him in. I followed close to them when we entered. Sora and I were the old news. The students were staring at the boy with the silver hair and muscular form. Riku was where it's at. I'm completely fine with it.

"Sora!" There was a high-pitched scream from the middle of the hall.

"Oh, shit. Riku, hide me!" Sora threw himself against a locker and pulled the taller boy over him.

Kairi stomped over, planting her feet in front of Riku. She wore a skimpy skirt with a top that ripped horizontally at her navel. She jammed her fists into her hips and clenched her jaw. She narrowed her eyes at Riku, which must have been hard. It looked as if she dripped melted black crayon over her face. Zexion and Demyx found me in the doorway to an unopened classroom.

"So, what's goin' on?" Zexion propped his body up with his elbow on my shoulder.

"Sora called Kairi last night. She was doing things. Alone. In her rooooom," I mused. "So, she gets to meet Riku." I pointed at him.

"That's Riku?" Demyx asked with a sly smile. Zexion punched him in the arm. "Oh, honey. You know I only have eyes for you," Demyx cooed.

"So, let's see what's going on over there," I said.

They began to smile wide and I watched their eyes get big. We backed into the door and watched the rest of the scene unfold.

"Sora owes me a new cell phone. He made me throw mine," she growled.

"He owes you nothing." Riku bent down and looked into her eyes. "Especially when you tried to basically rape him," he added just loud enough for her to hear.

Kairi's face reddened and her mouth dropped open. She grabbed his elbow joint and pulled. Riku didn't budge. She finally broke and let go. When she did, she lost balance and fell on her ass, and received uncontrollable laughs and snickers. She jumped up and squealed, starting to leave.

"Hey, Kairi!" Sora called. She turned to see the boy in the middle of the hallway, holding Riku's hand. "What do you think of this?" He pulled Riku forward for the most surprising kiss Riku had ever received. If your were close enough, you could even Sora's tongue pushing against Riku's cheek. There were catcalls like sitcoms from the eighties. Yeah, I know those. They were all we could watch on our outdated TV. Nothing, though, was louder than Kairi's squeal. Sora pulled free and Riku grabbed the lockers behind him for balance and gasped.

"Oh my god," he said. Sora smiled. Riku grabbed his face and I really don't want to say that they went at it, but they did. Basically sex, in the hall, standing up, at school. Everyone around clapped and and did their stupid calls. Demyx and Zexion laughed with me as they were eating each other's faces.

"What are you doing?" Xemnas nearly exploded as he appeared in front of them. He pulled their faces apart and Sora blushed deeply.

"Oh, god, we're so sorry," Riku pleaded.

"Last time." Xemnas held up a finger and started walking away.

Demyx dragged his boyfriend and I to my brother and Riku. The two hugged for a moment and Riku asked for introductions.

"I am Demyx." He held his hand out, but he actually pulled Riku in for a hug. Probably to smell him, the creep.

"Zexion. Demyx is my boyfriend. I'm his keeper," Zexion said. He scratched his head and the bangs over his eye shook.

"I'm Riku. I guess you know that Sora is my boyfriend."

"We thought you didn't go here," Demyx questioned.

"Just moved in with them yesterday. Couldn't go without my boy." Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and smiled.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and my nostrils filled with a sweet aroma. Cinnamon. Heat radiated around my back.

"What did I miss?" A purring on the last word and I trembled with happiness.

* * *

*** I didn't mean for it to sound like a rhyme.**


	11. Debate Disruption

**I'm so sorry about the length of this one. Sooooooo sorry. It was actually really hard to write this chapter. I can't wait to write the really special stuff. Please don't hate me, but please do read and review. **

* * *

Axel draped his arms across my neck and I felt his hair prick my earlobe as he rested his chin on my shoulder. He settled in to the groove of my clavicle meeting my shoulder. I felt chills surge through my body. His face met mine for an instant, and the contact felt like electricity.

"Hey there, Roxy." I shuddered at the name.

"Hi, Axel!" Sora said, waving, but Axel couldn't see. He must not have heard him because he said nothing.

"So, wanna know how I found you? Wanna know? I'll tell you anyways," Axel bubbled. I smiled and could swear he felt it. I know Sora saw it. "I heard you, Roxas. Plus, I've memorized your footsteps. Do you... have that memorized?" He growled a bit.

"You really know me, don't you?" I smiled bigger.

"I like you, Roxy," was all he said. He wrapped his arm around mine and started down the hallway. "So, you sleep well?"

"I slept just fine. Great dream." I lost track of my words and blurted, "You were in it." I felt my face get hot and I coughed. "Shit, I can't believe I just said that." Axel laughed twice and I saw him smile. It was actually a good smile. It was beautiful, if that.

"That just means I was important to you yesterday. Very important, I'm guessing. If you count the sudden rush of heat to your face." How the fuck does he know? "Roxy, it's fine. My dreams are audible. Your voice danced through mine all night. Angelic. Sweet. I hope you don't mine my openness."

"No, it's fine. I'm happy that I made an impact on you." I yawned. "You know, you missed an introduction with Riku, Sora's boyfriend."

Axel shrugged and kept walking. "It's fine. He'll be here all day, right? I just wanted to talk to you some more.

"Axel, I need to get to history," I laughed.

"We shall go to history!" He announced, throwing his fist in the air. I finally look over at him for once this morning. His hair ran down his back in spikes. He wore a striped, cotton shirt with a hood and black jeans.

After a moment of walking, Lexaeus greeted us outside of the room. He smiled when he saw us.

"Good morning, Axel. Good morning Roxas."

"Morning," we said... in unison. Axel grabbed my hand and squeezed. My heart jumped. He left me to go and I shuffled in to the history room. Demyx waved from his seat and smiled. I waved back as I sat down.

"Well, boys and girls, it is time for a rousing debate of our country's way of rule!" Lexaeus clapped his hands and began pointing at different students for the two teams. Demyx and I were on the same team with a boy named Terra. His hair was spiked and you couldn't count how many times I slapped Demyx's hand from touching it. But Terra wasn't the only other person with us. We also had Xion with us. She was compacted in the corner of the room with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Dude, stop with the hair!" Terra hissed. Demyx shrunk back and held onto me. Xion laughed quietly as she stood.

"You're new, right?" She asked. "I'm Xion." She held her hand out, after pulling her long sleeves back. Her nails were painted black, chipped right at the edges. I shook it.

"I was new yesterday. My brother, too." She nodded.

"Well, I'm Terra." He waved from his seat on top of his desk. I gave a slight wave back and began writing notes from the board.

Demyx stood from his desk and melted into the one next to mine. "You know, Roxas, I could tell you some of the things we talked about last night. But that may breach my friendship with Axel." He tapped my paper and bit his lip. I felt my heart beat a little faster. What did he know about me? About Axel?

I tapped my pencil on the paper. "I don't care about what you say," I half-laughed. He turned my desk to face him.

"I'll just tell them you literally beat the shit me for the info." He peered into my eyes. "Are you ready?" Demyx pushed some stray bangs out of his eyes and I nodded. "So, on our way home from leaving you guys..." I leaned in further. "Axel said he likes..." The anticipation kept growing. "The way the cafeteria staff prepares ice cream!" Demyx shot his hands up in the air and waved them around.

"Dammit!" I almost yelled. "I wanted to know if he liked m-" I shut my mouth.

"What?" Demyx was in my face.

"Mmmm-" I panicked. "Mystery engineers!"

Demyx tapped his chin thoughtfully and began to tap his lips. "Mystery engineers, eh? Mystery engineers. Mystery engineers." His eyes widened. "MYSTERY ENGINEERS! M and E!" He reeled back and gasped. "You! Wow, you're really smart. But you wanna know if he likes you?" His lip curled into an enticing grin. "Maybe. Probably."

Terra looked at us with fire in his eyes. "Will you two shut the hell up?"

"Terra, calm down." Lexaeus sat on a backwards chair facing his students. "No need to use hell outside of the debate. Use it in the hallways and in other classrooms." He smiled at our group and motioned for the current speakers to continue.

Demyx walked with me out of the classroom when the bell rang. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and squeezed. Everybody wanted to touch me, didn't they? Terra walked past and he called out, "Terra! You wanna eat with us?"

Terra glared for a moment and shrugged. "I guess. I'll see you guys later then."

"Can I join you?" Xion stepped closer. She pushed hair out of her eyes with a sleeved hand.

"Yeah!" Demyx yelled. I guess we have a lunch party.


	12. A Great Big Bowl of Paopu

**School is making it hard to right. I have to pay attention so I can direct our play. O_O Don't hurt me, please.**

* * *

I sat in the cafeteria after making my way through the line. It was quiet around me, but loud everywhere else. I thought in my silence an sipped a fruity soda through the straw of a foam cup. I poked at the noodle dish served with a fork. Steam rose in tiny waves and I wound some onto the silverware. I looked up and saw Axel step into the room. He called out one word, and even though I didn't hear him, I knew what he said.

"Axel!" I called, automatically waving. He smiled at my voice. Axel began his way over, and in a instant, fell to the ground. I watched as two boys laughed their asses off. In a rush of adrenaline, I stood and ran to my friend's side.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I said.

One of the boys wore a muscle shirt torn farther down the sides than it should be. The other wore a silver trenchcoat without sleeves. He wiped tears from his eyes. "Rai, this little guy wants to fight," he laughed.

"I don't want to fight, dumbass!" I began to sweep noodles off of Axel's shirt. His shirt was stained with red sauce.

"Seifer, he's so good at cleaning up! Is he the new janitor?" The boy who must be Rai spoke.

Seifer swiped the clean noodles back to the floor and began to walk away. "It's high school, bitch," was his last sentiment.

I scooped food into my palms and Axel stopped me. He smiled and pushed my hands back down. "Axel, I'm so sorry." My voice was breaking. Shit.

"Roxas, I'm fine. The only person who will care about the shirt is Reno*." He laughed a little, calming me.

I helped him up, took care of his dishes, and he followed me to my place. "You can have some of mine," I whispered.

He grinned at me. "That's mighty generous of you."

He used a clean fork to dig into my noodles. He slurped and I giggled when the last noodle wiggled into his mouth.

"I got this bowl of fruit, too. They called it paopu*."

We both took a fork to it. It was a heavenly flavor, better than anything I've eaten.

"So, Roxas, do you know the story behind the fruit?" Axel asked with some in his mouth.

Before I could answer, Sora's tray clacked when it hit the table. He huffed, sounding frustrated. Riku sat after him and bit into a slice of pizza. I felt compelled to ask if there was something wrong, but I didn't want a long-winded story. He didn't care if I asked or not.

"Saix hates me for being happy." He spooned something that looked like pudding into his mouth.

"He doesn't hate you, Sora," Riku sighed. "I've got his class with you, Roxas."

"I'm in there, too," Axel said. He sounded upset, sounded forgotten. He then sat up and said, "Roxas, can you do that tutoring thing today?" He pushed some of the paopu around and scrunched his hair up.

"I was going to help Demyx today, I was going to ask if you wanted me to come over tomorrow," I said. He smiled for a second, he was always smiling. "Yeah, that's fine. I'll tell Reno that we'll have a guest tomorrow. He'll like that."

"What's up, bitches?" Demyx asked, Zexion following.

"I will not call you 'bitches', but shall say 'hello'," Zexion noted. "Axel, where's your food?" He asked.

"I dropped it, Zexy. Roxy here is sharing with me." He chewed on a fork of noodles.

"Where's Xion?" Demyx inquired.

"Same question I had," a new voice said. Terra stood behind Demyx with a tray loaded with food. He sat in an empty chair and began stabbing at morsels with his fork. "Good mind, Demyx." Demyx blushed and thanked him.

"Demyx," I said, "Wanna get together after school?"

"Roxas! I have a boyfriend and you like-" His voice cut off as the toe of my shoe connected with his crotch. "You like no one," he said, holding his stomach and squeaking.

"I meant for your tutoring, stupid."

"Well, you could've said that," he rasped. "Zexy, don't worry, but I'm not hungry. I'm just gonna go to the library." He kissed Zexion's hair and limped out.

"I'm gonna go see what's up with him," I said. I jumped up and ran after the mullet boy. Demyx was waiting on a locker, hand on the front of his jeans.

"They've started to swell! Changing colors, too! What the fuck did I do?"

"You need to watch what you say, I don't want Axel to know until I know what he wants!"

Demyx frowned. "I'm sorry about your balls."

I walked down the hall, dragging him, and found my locker. After opening, I grabbed a bottle of pills off of the shelf. I twisted the cap and pressed two pills into his hand. "These should help combat the pain, and maybe the nausea."

Demyx popped the pills and waddled over to the drinking fountain where he slurped water. He straightened and waddled back over. For some reason, he hugged me.

"Hey, let's go back," he said. He put his arm through mine and held his crotch with his other hand. I looked into the cafeteria from the door and watched my brother and new friends talk and laugh. I smiled, but was pulled into the room. Demyx pushed me into a seat and I grimaced. It hurt my ass.

"I thought you guys were going to the library," Zexion said with a small piece of flimsy lettuce clinging to his lip. Demyx leaned over to kiss him and we all groaned when he pulled the green into his own mouth.

"I'm tired of waiting," Terra whined.

"Waiting for what?" I asked him.

"You guys are sharing paopu! You're gonna be together forever!" I choked, just a little, at Terra's words; Axel only laughed.

"You really believe that story?" Axel asked.

* * *

The bell rang again to let us know school was over. I made my way to Axel's locker after visiting my own. He smiled. "I knew that you'd want to know about lunch."I really want to know. I also wanna know what about me lets him know that I'm there.

"I also wanna know why Xion never showed up." I fell against a locker and watched as he slid books into his bag. "Will you tell me?" I pleaded.

"I'll tell you anything, Roxy." His words made me feel warm.

"So, what does it mean?"

"Roxas, the paopu fruit is supposedly sacred. When you share a paopu with someone, your destinies become intertwined."

He stepped closer, and even though he couldn't see, it was as if he stared into my eyes. He grabbed my hands and linked our fingers. I felt a shock. "They will be together forever. Like this." He grinned, and it became a sincere laugh.

My face grew hot when he didn't let go of my hands. "You've gotta go meet Dem." He let go and closed his locker. "I can get home on my own. Go on." He nudged me and I didn't turn away until Demyx took me by the arm.

"Oh my fucking god, Roxy, we are going to have so much fun!" He squealed.

"Wait a second, are we going to work?" I looked up at him, confused.

"For like... twenty minutes. Then, I can give you some info. Info about a very statuesque, dashing redhead." The corner of his mouth tilted up and my heart beat faster.

"Fine."

* * *

**I'm almost to where I can put in the best stuff! R&R!**


	13. JFF 3: The Pillow God

**You guys know I love you, right?** :D

* * *

Demyx threw himself onto his bed and dropped his bag in the door way. His walls were decorated with blue paints of different shade, band posters, and photos of him and Zexion. He stared at his ceiling and began to text with his arms straight in the air. I picked up his bag and pulled out the only book he packed. Biology.

"Let's begin." I opened to the last page we were on in class.

Demyx poked and prodded at me. "Come on, Roxas!" He pointed at the TV with three different video game consoles hooked up to it. He pointed at the desktop computer. He pointed at the stereo system with speakers the reached my shoulders. "Do we really have to work?" I admit, I would love to play with his toys, but he wanted me to work.

"Demyx, can we please work?"

"I want a snack," he whined.

"We need to work."

"I need to pee!"

"Work."

"My legs hurt."

"Come on, Demyx. You wanted help."

"Zexion sent me a message!"

"Demy-"

"Roxas... shut the fuck up." He smiled and held his hand up. Fingers clicking away on his phone.

"Dem-"

"Roxas."

I slid off of the bed and crawled to the end of his bed. Crawling up, I snatched the corner of a pillow. "Demyx."

He didn't look at me only at his phone. It didn't matter when I hit him across the face with the envelope of feathers. "You bitch!" He cried and smacked me with one. I fell to the floor with the sheer force of his blow.

"Will you pay attention yet?" I asked.

"You called on the war! I am the pillow god, little man!" His face contorted as we beat each other with pillows.

"We can work now," Demyx yawned. He had lay his head on the bed and began to snore. He pulled a blanket over his body, and I covered the rest of him with it. Before I slipped out of his bedroom, I hugged him for just a moment and scribbled a note... on his forehead.


	14. The War, The Info, and the AssGrab

**New chapter! After this, I can finally add the good stuff... well, at least I think it's good. Please review. I really want your honest ideas. I wanna make this as good as possible for you guys. I really like writing this.**

* * *

"Roxyyyyyyy," Demyx pouted. "You left my house." He thrusted his pointer finger to his forehead which was a dull pink color. "I had to use the scratchy side of a sponge to get your note off!"

"Sorry, Dem," I yawned. "You never lived up to your promise. Payback."

"What promise?"

"We were supposed to talk about Axel," I stated. He frowned at me.

"Fine, I'll tell you in study hall."

He gave me a challenge. I didn't focus from then on. Even when Xion went from whispering to prodding my arm, to even throwing crumpled paper balls. One landed in my mouth. Spitting it out, I shook back to reality.

"Sorry I missed lunch. I helped Miss Aqua move some new equipment into the art room." She rubbed the back of her head and gave me the girliest grin I had ever seen. She beat Sora.

"Oh, it's fine," I said.

"Maybe today?" Her eyes sparkled a little.

"That'd be nice," I told her.

"Roxas. Xion. Please tell me about the war between the Heartless and the Nobodies*.

Xion gulped and shook her head, saying "I don't know, Sir. I'm sorry."

Lexaeus turned to look at me and I began to speak.

"It is said that two armies of men, the Heartless and the Nobodies, fought for control of the country. They both wanted to rule in fear. A totalitarian dictatorship. It was only then that a rebellion established by a force that surfaced three years after the start of the war. The Key Masters was what they were called. They destroyed any chance either side had."

Lexaeus clapped and smiled. "Bravo! Keep your eyes on me, people." Xion shrunk back into her seat as he began to write on his board again.

Demyx looked at me with his eyes wide. "Roxas, if that's how awesome you are, I am going to be serious. If I can't get my grades up, I won't graduate. Please help me." I felt sincerity slap me in the face.

"I will. But if you don't listen to me, I swear I will drop a bowling ball on your junk."

"Feisty. I like it."

"Isn't that what you said last time I agreed to help you?" I asked, scribbling on my notebook. That's amazing. Can't afford much.

"Nah, that was something else."

The bell rang and we packed up. I shuffled some papers around in my bag and stared into the small void it held. Closing it, I stood and straightened. Walking tall.

"See you tomorrow, class," Lexaeus said, erasing his board. He turned and said, "Roxas, can I see you for a moment?"

I nudged Demyx forward, to go on without me. He frowned and trudged away. Pouting like a four year-old child. He stopped at the door and stared at me with a quivering lip. I mouthed 'go on' to him and he skidded away.

"Were you paying attention this morning?"

I rubbed the back of my head and bit my lip. I wasn't paying attention; I was thinking of Axel. "Not really, Sir. I'm sorry. I just know a lot of what we're doing."

"I understand you happen to be a gifted student. You and your brother. " He sat down in his chair. It exhaled slowly.

"We were granted scholarships for learning at an accelerated rate and scoring high on your entrance exams. From what we observe, we have a high capacity to retain that knowledge," I explained.

"Brilliant. The way you explained the war of the Heartless and the Nobodies was spot on. I would like to recommend you for student teaching. Only if you're up for it."

"Can I think about it?"

"Oh, yes! That's the beauty of it. You don't need to do this. Now, I believe Demyx is waiting for you. I'll give you a pass to your study hall."

"I still have time." The bell rang right after the last syllable and Lexaeus was already scribbling on a pass. He tore it from the pad with a flourish. "Thank you for your time, Roxas." He scratched his head and began to type.

The halls were empty on the way to study hall. The only sound I heard was from my foot steps and breathing. Step, one, two three. Step, one, two, three.

"Roxas!"

I turned to look and saw Demyx running at me. He threw his arms around me, the impact sending the breath from my body. I gasped for air and he released me. Patting my back, he said "Sorry. You just seemed like you needed a hug."

"Dem, what are you doing?"

"Oh. I was sent to look for you."

Yeah. Sent. He probably had a fucking heart attack when I didn't come a moment after he entered the room. But you have to commend him. He doesn't want a relationship with me, but loves me like a little brother. I love him already, just like I love Riku.

"Lexaeus wanted to know if I wanted to be a student teacher." The words felt unfamiliar coming from my own mouth.

"No shit?"

"Umm... no shit."

"That's great." Demyx stopped suddenly and I watched his eyes grow wide. "Oh my fucking god. I'm gonna be taught by the greatest teacher ever before he's an actual teacher!" He hugged me again. This time I hugged back. It stopped when I felt a whole-palm grab of my ass.

"What the hell?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to do it once."

"I'm starting to think you're the one who needs watching and not Zexion." He punched my shoulder and laughed.

"Maybe, sweet-ass."

I knew my face was red when my mouth dropped, but I brushed it off. I was so excited, Demyx didn't even have the chance to sit when we arrived in the classroom. "So, does Axel like me?"

Demyx sighed. "You've only known him for three days."

"Dem, there are people who get married after a couple of hours**. People who just start dating after thirty minutes," I sat in one of the open chairs at a circular table. Demyx sat across and cracked his knuckles at me.

"You sound like you watch soap operas or something."

"I've caught a couple... walking through the stores. I also skim those tiny magazines at the cash registers. The point is that I like him," I whispered.

"What was that, Roxy? I was yawning." Liar.

"I like him," I repeated.

"What was that?"

"Sora already made me do this stupid shit. I like Axel. God."

Demyx laughed at me. "You are one funny fucker. I don't know if I'll tell you, though."

I stuck my tongue out and folded my arms over my chest. I was actually pouting. I'm sixteen years old and I'm pouting. A small moan slipped out, but I didn't break. A moment later Demyx crossed his arms and sat back.

"I can do this all day, Roxy," he said.

I narrowed my eyes at the mullet man. His mouth turned up into a crooked smile.

"Demyx..." He sat forward. "I won't be your friend if you don't tell me." I was ashamed to go so elementary school, but I know it was the only way to snap him.

"No! You can't not be my friend! You're like that sibling that I hate to not love! Fine, you little asshat, I'll tell you."

"Demyx, I love you!" I jumped up and hugged him quickly, and sat back down immediately and stared at him with sparkling eyes.

Demyx huffed and cleared his throat. "Let me weave you a tale, he said in a mock old man's voice. "It's the tale about a young boy named Roxas who-"

"Cut the shit and tell me."

He laughed and swatted at air. He wiped tears from his eyes and I was tempted to kick him in the baby-maker again.

"Demyx, just tell me. Please." I was being sincere, very serious right now. He grabbed my hand like we were old women trying to support each other. His eyes were clear.

"Roxas... Axel is fucking crazy about you. Not in love... yet. The other day when you and Sora left us alone, I wanted to tape my goddamn ears shut; he wouldn't stop talking about you. 'Does he have someone already?', 'I wonder if he'd like me.', 'He probably won't want me. Not being able to see and all.' That was the last thing Zexion and I could take. That was when we hit him. To think that **YOU** of all people are fucking shallow like that," he took a moment to breathe and I tried to speak, but he held his hand up. "I didn't tell them about you our your family. But he's so close to being in love with you without being in love. You need to go for it, Roxas."

I sighed with relief at what I was just told. He did. He was almost in love with me. "I've been in a relationship before where we thought we could be in love. Three years wasn't enough, I guess***. We knew each other for three years, I mean. But, I should be happy right now and not try to bring up old memories. I really like Axel."

Demyx smiled at me. "So, this tutoring thing should be the time to break the ice."

Break the ice? I'm going to be so fucking nervous.

* * *

***- I had to add them somewhere in the story. **

****- I really love Dharma and Greg. _  
**

*****- Who's Roxy's ex? Guesses?  
**

**New chapter should be up before Sunday... of my time. (9:57 p.m., September 18, 2012)  
**


	15. A Stormy Night

**Okay, here's the deal. The really big moment at the end, I wrote early early in the morning. The thing about memoirs, I wrote while mowing my lawn. Please, please review. So many people view this, but there are less than 20 reviews. I really like this and want to make it awesome!**

* * *

Axel found me this time. He tapped my shoulder at my locker and I melted at his touch.

"Hey," I shouldered my bag and blushed a little.

"Will you walk me home?" He held his arm out for me to hold.

"Can I tell Sora to let my parents know I won't be home?"

Axel nodded and began to walk with me. His arm was firm, warm. I stopped myself before I rested on him.

Sora was standing at his locker, holding hands with Riku, and kissing him. I felt embarrassed when the turned to us. I wish Axel and I could do this. Right now, I envisioned him bending down, just a little, to kiss me. I felt hot in the face and returned to reality, seeing they were talking to us.

"Roxas, here," Axel squeezed my shoulders, "wanted you to know he won't be home for dinner," Axel announced.

"Watch out guys. Our last teacher said that a huge-ass thunderstorm is coming." Sora threw his bag over his shoulders, only to have it taken away by Riku, wagging his finger in the way adults do when you do something wrong.

"I'll try to make it home before it gets too bad," I sighed. As we spun to leave, Sora and Riku winked at me, receiving a 'fuck you' finger.

Outside, a storm wasn't coming, it was imminent. Branches were shaking over home, the sky was gray and the light was dim, and the wind was nearly visible. Then it began to rain. "Come on," Axel said over the roar of the rain.

He walked with a purpose, against the wind and water. I looked up at his rain splattered face. He was mouthing something. Then I remembered it. Axel was counting his steps home. In the cold, his hand felt safe. My clothes were getting soaked and I sneezed twice.

"Damn," he growled, and pushed forward.

He turned up a street and pointed at a two-story house at the end of the road. It was white with green shutters, and a green door. The roof was normal at the very top, but one small section, next to a very large window, was perfect for sitting. A shiny car sat in the driveway.

"Well, this is home," he informed me. At the end of the walkway, he reached out for the door and twisted the shining bronze doorknob.

I felt uncomfortable just being in his home. They called this an entryway. At my house, the door is in the living room. Here was a fireplace next to the door and shoes lined up down the wall. A couple lights were on, but the majority of the light came from large candles randomly placed at the places I could see so far. Axel shook his head, water splaying out from his hair. He shivered with me and placed his hand on my wet shoulder.

"You can borrow some clothes," he laughed. He pulled my hand and led me up the flight of stairs. They looked like marble, but they weren't exactly _that_ fancy. They were spiraled, really fancy and rich. Photos of a small boy with spiked red hair were above every couple steps.

Axel's room was tidy. He had a desk in front of the window, with a book or two here, but there was space for him to stand there and watch the world around him... if he could. His bed was neat and tightly fitted with a deep red bedspread stretched across it. The walls were adorned with paintings. White canvas stretched over a wooden frame.

"Reno says that my work is abstract. I'll never know," he sighed.

I sat at his desk and he and sat quietly on his bed. One of the books was open and I saw the bumps protruding from the page. Braille. I traced my finger over a line and saddened. He learned his basic language and went right to this. I looked out the window and could see puddles covering the asphalt street and clouds moving across the sky. Rain dripped down the glass in slow and steady streams.

"I'm lucky I can't see the storm. Hearing it is worse, though. I hate it. Scares me*," Axel whispered and crossed from his bed to the dresser, counting his steps.

He handed me a pair of cotton shorts with a drawstring and a light red tee. "There's the bathroom." He pointed to a closed door. "You don't have to change in there, but if you do, please bring me a towel." He shot me a pleading grin as I ducked into the bathroom.

The bathroom was small, quaint. He had the necessities. Expensive, but necessities. A toilet you can only get from ordering from a catalog. A claw-foot bathtub with a brushed bronze shower head and water handles. A fancy sink, you know, the kind that's a giant glass bowl on a counter. The mirror was ornate, large. I shrugged all feelings of terror and slid my wet shirt over my head. The light in here made my skin even whiter. My chest was pruny and blindingly pale with small beads of water dripping from my hair. I hung the shirt and my pants on the bathtub and looked at my reflection again. It was weird to see myself, to see my underwear cling to my body. I shook my head and my ears perked up when I heard Axel holler through the door.

"Towels are in the closet!"

I stepped out of the bathroom after examining my new outfit in the mirror. Axel's shirt hung on my body like a low cut dress. The collar came down, showing off my clavicles. The shorts were nice, but they were almost the length of capris on me. Axel was standing at the window with his fingers pressed to the glass. He looked down at me when I pressed a towel into his palm and began to dry my hair.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in. Umm, we can start working whenever you want. Reno shouldn't bother us until dinner's ready." He sat on a small sofa on the side of the room opposite of the door. It was snow white, pristine.

I sat next to him and retrieved a textbook from my bag. I was about to speak when he blurted, "I want to be a writer."

"What do you want to write?" I asked, not looking up from my pages.

"Memoirs, probably."

With a chuckle, I said, "I'd read it." To be funny, I added, "Maybe add a sentence about how you met the best tutor in Twilight Town."

"I bet there would be a while section on him," he said.

There was a knock at the door after a moment of silence.

"Come in," Axel answered.

A man stepped in. He was of the same stature as Axel. He was tall, thin. His hair was slightly shorter than Axel's, not much. He was missing the teardrops, though. And he was dressed like a socialite, sweater and all. He looked to us through glasses with considerably smaller frames than mine.

"You're Roxas, right?" I nodded at his question. "The local weather service doesn't want people out on the streets tonight due to the storm. They've already broadcast a story about a small home about a half mile out of town getting struck by lightning. Damn lucky we still have power."

He held a phone out to me. Fancier than I've ever seen. It even had a screen on it.

"I know Axel would like to have you stay the night. I just want your family to know you're okay." I took the phone and he smiled at us before he left.

"I guess I'm gonna call them," I told Axel and entered the bathroom again. I dialed the number and the phone was answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey, it's Roxas," I said.

"Hey, little bro." It was Riku, the only 'big' brother I had.

"I won't be home tonight. I'm staying here at Axel's house." Over my end, I heard Sora interrupt with, "Get some, Rox!"

"Sorry for him," Riku apologized. "We'll be here. I'll tell Mom and Dad that you'll be cleaned, fed, and at school in the morning." He said something away from the speaker, something that made him yell at Sora. "Sora's whining for food. Love ya, little brother."

The phone clicked off before I could mutter 'love you' into the phone.

Axel was still sitting on the couch when I returned. He had a square pillow held tight to his body. "Roxas, you're the first person I've had here since my parents were alive."

A lump grew in my throat. "Not even Demyx of Zexion?"

He laughed once, shaking a little. "Nope, not even them."

"So who's Reno?" I inquired. I moved closer and he brought his hands up to mine.

"Reno's my cousin. He's about six years older than I am. He's like my big brother. But I've been shuffled around for ten years in foster care. Ever since I was seven, I have been fucking up." He swore for the first time in front of me. "He graduated from college two years ago. When he had the proper funds, Reno bought my childhood home and became my legal guardian. It's a fairly new situation, though. We've only been here for a few months. He borrowed a some money from our family, the rest was all him." His eyes were watering and he rubbed at them with the collar of his shirt.

Without concern, knowing, or even remorse, I hugged the broken soul pouring his heart out to me. He settled his head just right; it felt good.

"I'm sorry that I'm dropping this all onto you right now," he breathed, wiping his eyes again.

"Axel, it's fine." I was almost in tears, my voice cracking.

Our talk was ended abruptly when we heard Reno yell from down the stairs, probably for food. Axel stood slowly, discarding his pillow on the couch.

At the door, he said, "You know, Roxas, I really like you."

"Oh yeah?" I nearly brushed the words off, but thought for a moment. "And what are you going to do about that, exactly?" I gulped and knew he heard me.

He bent down a couple of inches, and next I knew, he was kissing my nose. I even felt his tongue brush across the bridge. He straightened and blushed. I actually giggled.

"How about we try that again," I said, standing on my toes, connecting with his lips. It was a sensual kiss, not my first, but by far, the best. He tasted sweet and that left the question of how would he think of me? After a moment, he laced his fingers through mine and sat down again. He pulled me closer to him on the couch. I felt his warmth and was soothed. He ran his free hand through my hair and I felt glorious. Euphoric, even.

* * *

***This is an allusion to another one of my stories, A Stormy Night. Check it out, very cute. **


	16. Shooting Stars

I glanced up as far as I could at Axel. His head was nestled on mine and I squeezed his hand. My head rose and fell with his breathing. We were together. I closed my eyes and relived my dream. Right now, it just didn't seem like a dream anymore.

Reno knocked on the door again and I answered, "Come in."

"Oh." He smiled and blushed when he opened the door, finding Axel and I snuggled up together on the small sofa in his little cousin's room. "Dinner's ready, guys. Come down soon." He closed the door as he exited, leaving us alone once more.

"Let's go get food," Axel commanded, but he didn't say it like that. HE stood, but I didn't let go. I pulled his arm back and he tumbled onto me. He brought his face close to mine and I kissed him again, receiving no objections. We broke off after a minute of what felt like an hour. He pulled back and breathed, "That was better than food."

"I try." He grasped my wrist and took me with him from the couch. We held hands from his room to the dining area. Unlike the rest of the house, where they ate was very small. A plain square table, painted white. There were maroon vinyl place mats surrounding a stout crystal vase that happened to be empty.

Reno welcomed us with a smile and a wave of a plastic spoon. He stood close to one of the three chairs at the table. I led Axel to a chair and sat across from him. Reno placed a covered tray on the table, replacing the vase.

"Roxas, I'm glad you're here," Reno said. "Axel tells me about you." I moved closer to Axel and searched for his hand. He grinned when I found it.

"Reno, you're embarrassing him," Axel said.

"Axel, you worry too much." Reno pushed Axel's words off and handed me a warm plate. It was like Axel's hands.

As I put the plate down, Reno rose out of his chair and strode to the refrigerator. "Roxas, what would you like to drink? I can get you milk, water, or paopu juice*."

"Uhm... paopu, please."

He filled two glasses with the colorful* juice and gave one to Axel, handing me the remaining. I took a sip and sat it down. It tasted just like the fruit. Reno sat and uncovered the tray, showing me a gooey cheese-covered lasagna. It even had the little brown spots. My mouth began to water as Reno spooned a small pile onto my plate. After he finished, he snapped and scrambled to the refrigerator. There was even a crispy salad, drizzled with tasty dressing**.

"Reno, this is delicious," I spit out between bites.

He cut a piece for himself and thanked me. "It's Axel's favorite. He begged me to make it tonight," Reno mused.

Axel blushed and smiled, chewing on his own dinner.

"That's so sweet," I said, slowing down.

Axel basically glared at me and mock-hissed. "Roxy, my dear, it is my decision whether you sleep in my bed or on the couch," he joked, or at least I think he's joking.

"Axel, don't be so harsh," Reno scolded.

Reno cleared the plates and the tray from the table after about twenty minutes. Axel brought our hands onto the top, and traced our fingers with his free. He lowered himself down and yawned on my head. The older man returned to the table with three small, very small, plates. Each was adorned with a thin slice of cheesecake drizzled with a red sauce.

"Roxas, we welcome you into our home," Reno said, adding a silver stick to my slice.

"What is that...?"

"Wait for it," Axel chimed in.

Reno flicked a match and ignited the stick in my cake and it began to spurt white sparks. It began to dim and fizzle and finally stopped. Little gray flecks of ash fell once it was finished, and I looked up at Reno.

"Can I have another...?"

"Yeah, cutie," he smiled.

"Reno... back off," Axel growled, with a small laugh at the end.

Reno placed another piece of cake at my seat and I began to eat. Delicious.

"So, how is it?" Axel asked.

"He made it himself," Reno added.

"Axel did a very good job," I said.

* * *

I yawned on the living room couch. The rain hasn't stopped yet. Reno was snoring in a recliner, his glasses askew. Axel was laying across my lap. He yawned for a moment and drew his hand up. He waved it around, and pinched a lock of my hair between his fingers. He sat up and stood, taking my hand with him.

"Come on, let's go to bed," he whispered.

I wanted to protest, but yawned instead. He only smiled. We padded across the floor, careful not to wake Reno, and stopped at the stairs.

"I just want you to know that we're sleeping together."

"Yeah," I gulped.

He smiled wide, like a happy anime character, and said, "Good," and ran up the stairs. The moon was shining through the window. I looked out to see new puddles forming on the street.

Axel yawned. "Damn." He fell onto his bed and sat back up.

I on the other hand stared his bed down, hoping that it wouldn't be so intimidating. I bit my lip as I watched Axel roll around like a cat. He frowned when he didn't feel my weight join him.

"Roxas, I won't bite." He snapped his teeth shut, like the little girl in a movie about an orange fish I have heard about***. "We haven't gotten there yet. I just won't let go," he purred.

I had to break. "Okay," I mumbled. His bed was soft and I sank in immediately. I settled my ass in and patted the blanket around me. Axel pulled himself closer and told me to relax.

Axel brought his fingers to my face with grace. He placed his thumbs and forefingers on my forehead, just over my brow. I closed my eyes as his thumbs passed over my eyelids. He pinched my nostrils shut, only for a second. He traced my lips twice with a gentle touch, sending a shock through my body. I have never felt so mystified before in my life. He sighed and dropped his hands.

"Roxas, I want to thank you," he said.

He laid back onto the pillows, and I laid my head down on his chest, feeling the subtle thump of his heart beat through. I wrapped one arm around his midsection and sank into warmth.

Yawning, I asked "What for?"

"That is how the blind see, Roxas."

I rolled over and drew the blanket up to my chin. I felt good for the first time in a long time.

"There's nothing to worry about," Axel purred in my ear, stretching his arm across my chest, holding me tight.

I yawned again as he pecked my cheek. I kissed his hand. By he time he stopped, I yawned again and closed my eyes. I didn't know then that they'd be closed for hours.

* * *

Axel stood by the giant window in his bedroom. His face was bathed in moonlight. The clock on his bedside table read 2:33 a.m. I wiped a little sleep from my eyes and scrunched the comforter to my face. He turned, as I'd he looked at me.

"Roxas, you know, when I could see, I used to look out of this window every night. One night, after all their fighting, I saw a shooting star. I didn't have friends growing up. So when I saw that star, I wished for someone. Someone to love me and care for me." Before I knew it, I was dragging the blanket at my hip to stand by his side. He looked down to me. "I'm so happy I have you, Roxas."

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his side. He bent down to kiss my hair and I smiled.

"I got my wish." I laced our fingers together and slid his arms over my body. Resting my head on his chest, only a thin layer of a cotton shirt kept me from touching his skin. I felt his heart beating in my ears. I opened my eyes, slightly, and the first thing I saw was a streak of white cross the sky.

"Axel! Another one," I whispered.

His fingers tightened on mine and he said, "I already had mine. It's your turn."

I squeezed my eyes shut and thought. What did I want? Help for my family? A miraculous change for Axel's sight? For this beautiful, sensual night to go on forever? Happiness. Happiness for everyone I love. I'm not trying to win a pageant or anything, but it's what I want.

"Roxas, if you don't wish faster, it'll fade."

I concentrated and repeated the word in my mind. Happiness. Happiness. I slowly opened my eyes and watched as the tail burned and the whole thing just faded.

"What'd you wish for?"

"I can't tell you; it's a secret." Tugging on his hand, I crawled under the blanket and felt him follow suit. His arm draped over my chest and I secured it in place. His head turned and I felt the soft burn of a kiss on my cheek. I felt it. I feel bliss now.

*I don't know what color the juice is... :/

**Sounds like the Olive Garden.

***I love Darla of Finding Nemo!

* * *

**I really, really loved this chapter. I love writing love. Please review! I'll make you guys cookies. :3**


	17. JFF 4: Good Morning

Morning was here. I knew it from the sound outside of the window. It's been nearly ten years since I have seen a sunrise. I opened my eyes, but nothing was there. The same as every day. Sometimes, I opened my eyes just to see if there was something new. It's never changed.

I felt around, just a little bit. I felt a smile stretch across my face when I felt his fingers. Cold to the touch, soothing. He yawned, but he only stirred. His breath was cool, he must have been facing me. His fingers trailed up my arm. He didn't wake, though. I pulled Roxas closer, cradling him. Making sure each touch was delicate, I nuzzled his neck. Kissed his cheek. Kissed his jaw, right before his ear.

"Axel?" He yawned. I kissed his neck once, and again. I felt the blood rush to his face. He blushed deeply. "Axel," he giggled. It didn't stop my kissing. "Axel!" His giggling grew louder and I silenced him by mashing our lips together. He definitely tasted like sugar. I bit his lip, moaning into my mouth.

"Reno can make us some breakfast, if you want," I told him, inches away from his face.

"Is that a date?"

"It could be."

He yawned again and I felt him shift in the bed. The blanket was pulled over my head and I felt his lips touch my neck. I wove my fingers through his hair. He settled, laying his head down on my chest and neck. I kissed his forehead.

"Do I have to leave?" He whimpered.

"You don't have to. I just don't want you to feel disconnected at home. And, we have school." I felt the blanket come off of me and I sat up. I stretched my arms and yawned. In my moment of vulnerability, he wrapped his arms around me and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm hungry. Will he make me an omelet? I've never had one of those. Nothing but microwave and toaster meals. Mom makes instant pancakes sometimes." I felt his tone change and his temperature chilled.

"He can probably do it. Just ask nicely." He kissed the corner of my mouth and he smiled when it tilted into a grin.

"You can borrow another shirt," I said, "and some shorts. Could you get me some, please?" I slid my shirt over my head and pulled my sleep shorts down over my legs, standing in boxers. Roxas choked on what sounded like spit. "Something wrong?"

"I should let you change in here." I heard him start to back away.

"Roxas, it's not like I can see you," I laughed.

"But I can see... youuu."

"Oh. You like what you're seeing?" I laughed hysterically.

"Maybe at a later time," he said, "but not now. We just started this relationship. I wouldn't want to push things too far."

"Fineeee. Hurry up so we can eat... baby." I heard the bathroom close and began to dress. The whole night was amazing. I want another.

"Axel," Roxas called.

"Yeah?"

He opened the door and whispered, "I like you."

"Hurry up and change."

* * *

**My first chapter as Axel. I really like it; hope you do as well.**


	18. Miss Aqua!

**Well, post-start of relationship! This one took forever and I hope it is terrible. Yey!**

* * *

The air outside was cold from the night before. Axel wrapped my face and neck with a bright red knit scarf. I breathed in and inhaled his scents. He himself wore a pair of gloves that matched and held my hand. Fingers laced, I was ready for the day.

"Roxas, leave your number and I'll call your family after you leave," Reno instructed. I scribbled out on a piece of paper with a free and hand and waved goodbye.

"Thanks for dinner, dessert, and housing me."

"Roxas, I want you here more often. It's good for Axel."

Axel now blushed for once and in return, I said, "Now you're embarrassing _him."_

"Go on, you'll be late," Reno sipped a light-colored coffee out of a mug that read 'World's Greatest Cousin'. Concede bastard.

"Bye," we called to him in unison.

Down the street, I saw children dressed in bright, vinyl raincoats running through rain puddles, annoying their mothers and in a couple of case, their fathers. I adjusted the scarf to cover my nose and inhaled more of the most enticing and amazing scent ever beheld. Axel's fingers tightened and I reached up to kiss his cheek through the fabric.

"Roxy, who told you?"

"Who told me what, Axel?"

"Who told you that I felt the way I did?"

I chewed my lip before I answered. He prodded my side. "Don't poke my pudge."

"You have no pudge. You are oh-so-tiny. Pudgeless. But who told you?" He jumped up and down like an excited child.

"Demyx did. Demyx told me," I spit.

"That damn best friend of mine. Wait. You're my best friend now."

"He told me because I was going fucking nuts about you."

"Oh, that's so sweet!"

"Hold on, are we going to be one of those really mushy couples? I immediately imagined Demyx waving at me.

Axel's tone changed. Do you want mush... or do you want to know of my dark past?* His eyes narrow. Well, I assume it's dark.

From a distance, I looked out and saw a figure waving. Four heads, three topped with knit hats, one head decorated with stringy fluffballs for a pair of earmuffs. Damn, I didn't think it was _that_ cold out. First week of December and all.

"Hey guys," Sora drew out his words with a smile. "Storming outside, but must've been nice and hot wherever you were."

My face felt like it was melting. So hot. I smacked my brother with my knapsack as an old woman would with her purse. "You fuck! We didn't have sex!" I almost screamed.

Demyx laughed at us and Zexion's eyes grew wide in horror. The blond yelles," Zexy and I did!" He received the same treatment as Sora.

"Sora and I were close. Goddamn, I couldn't keep my hands off."

"Everyone shut the fuck up about sex!" I bellow.

"Roxy, it's fine. We just aren't there yet." Axel pulled me closer and I embraced his warming hug. He stopped, and even though it sounds stupid, I peeled the scarf off of my face and kissed his jacket... right over his heart.

Demyx squealed and took a professional camera out of his messenger bag. "Never pass up a photographic opportunity! First hug on film!"

I heard the shutter click and smiled into the chest of someone I could call my boyfriend. I turned my head, still connected and smiled, Demyx clicking the camera again. And one more time when Axel leaned in to kiss me.

"Where'd you get the camera?" I asked.

"Home. I'll give you the pictures that I just took. The others are all mine." He hugged the camera to his body.

"You didn't..." Zexion gasped.

"I did! Now, don't worry. No one will see them but us."

"You took pictures of last night, didn't you?" Axel wondered out loud.

"Yes!" Demyx shoved the camera in his bag and ran.

"Dammit, Demyx!" Zexion chased him for a moment and returned to us. He draped his arm over my neck, joining Axel's.

"Don't you want your nudes back?" Riku asked.

"Well, Demyx can move his ass. That sexy... ass! But nah. Maybe it'll make the sex even better. " Zexion sighed on my shoulder. "I love him. More than you guys, but I still love all five of you."

"Awh, Zexy's sweet," Axel gushed.

I felt like I'd be smothered in a hug from the four of them, but it never came.

* * *

I must've been glowing or something because everyone I saw said I looked amazingly happy. It was strange.

Terra asked me, "What's got you in such a good mood?"

I answered, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Xion asked, "Roxas, you look so happy! Did you win a contest?"

I replied with, "If I getting 100% on our history test is winning..."

Even the teachers wanted to know what's up.

Lexaeus smiled at me and said, "With that good mood, you must be excited for this class."

"Not really, Sir. But I am still thinking about your offer."

Art was easy though. I got to meet Miss Aqua for the first time. She was nice, sweet. Her hair was the color of Saix's, and her cheeks were the color of the skin of a peach, but it was subtle. She shook my hand and formally welcomed me to her class.

"You look like someone special just moved into your life."

My mouth dropped a little and she giggle. "How can you tell?"

She laughed a pretty, short laugh. "I felt the same way when I met Ventus. It's been a while since I've seen someone as happy as we were.

"Is Ventus your husband? Boyfriend?"

She shrugged and her face grew heavy. "We had a small ceremony after high school.

"So, you did get married?"

"Yes, Roxas, we got married." She sighed and looked at the clock. "Roxas, this isn't the appropriate time to talk about this. Please get back to work." Her eyes were wet and she hoped I didn't notice. She returned to her desk and started scribbling on a piece of paper.

I looked at the blank paper on my desk. Everyone had something nearly amazing on their projects. Demyx had a rough sketch of a topless Zexion looking over his shoulder. I shook my head at the fact that I only had one idea. I reached for a pencil and began to drag it down the paper in short and long strokes, creating hair. A rectangle consisting of dark, clean lines. Demyx looked over and wouldn't stop looking. I told the story of our first night together, Axel in the moonlight.

"Wow," Demyx sighed, "Deep."

"What's so deep about it?" I asked.

"I dunno," he said. He watched me for a moment and his hand shot in the air. "Miss Aqua! Come see our work!"

She slowly trudged from her desk and hovered behind our backs. "Fine jobs. Decent work."

* * *

Miss Aqua was at her desk after the last bell rang. Used tissues littered the surface, some stained with makeup. As I walked in, she blew her nose in a fresh one. She swept the crumpled mess into a small wastebasket. I ahemed and she looked up at me with tear streaks and pink eyes.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Because of our discussion, I'm not." She motioned for me to pull up a chair. "Roxas, I _eloped_ with my husband. We were teens. We didn't have a ceremony with all our friends and family." I handed her a new tissue. "Ven was the greatest man I've ever known. One night, he showed his weakness and slept with another woman. The day after, I found out I was pregnant and almost an hour later, he told me he made a mistake. I had a breakdown and drank and took pills until I had a confirmed miscarriage. Ven went home after the appointment and had his breakdown. After he was buried, I started three and a half years so far of therapy.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You and Axel need to watch what you do. Don't fuck it up."

* * *

Well, there you go. Now, I pose a question! What would be the opinion of some of you if I started a side-project story?


	19. Making Plans

**This one was hard to write. It's really mostly filler and I hate that? Please don't hate me, though. Sorry that I've been gone. I am a director and our last show is this afternoon (Sunday [I'm typing at 12:51 Sunday morning]).**

* * *

Axel was waiting outside the classroom after the discussion I had with Miss Aqua. Someone told him I was here after he waited at my locker for fifteen minutes. He wasn't sad about me not being there, but the fact he thought I left without him.

"Axel..."

"Yes?"

I thought my words over for a second. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Okay." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "You can tell me whatever," he said.

"What kind of boyfriend would you be if I couldn't?"

He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Riku and Sora are waiting in the parking lot."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"They told me before I came looking for you. They said they'd be happy to take me home. Even though... I'd love to come home with you," he purred.

I don't know. Axel's home is so fancy, so unlike mine. Am I a bad person because I don't want people to know about my home? I don't know.

"It can wait, though," he said.

"Oh, okay," escaped from my lips.

He kissed my cheek and I laughed.

Sora and Riku pulled up in front of the school and we drove Axel home. He kissed my lips before he said goodbye and Sora smiled as I blushed, but it disappeared quickly. He turned back around in his seat and began to watch the scenery outside the window.

"Roxas, I'm part of the school's struggle team now," Riku announced.

"That's great," I said.

Sora spoke up and said, "Roxas wanted to be o the struggle team back home. We couldn't afford the equipment, physical, or even the entry fees. But he practiced at home. Roxas, remember the time when we snuck into the gym to watch the playoffs?"

I nodded. "I still wanna play it," I said.

At home, Mom was standing in the kitchen with Dad. They smiled at us when we came in.

"There are our boys," Dad said. "Missed you last night, Roxas."

Mom kissed my head and asked, "You have a good time?"

"Yes, he did!" Sora yelled.

"Shut up, Sora," I hissed.

"Roxas got a boyfriend," Sora mused.

"That's sweet," Mom said.

Dad poured a mug of coffee and sipped it. With a satisfied sigh, he asked, "Whatever happened to Ha-"

"Dad, please don't," I begged.

He surrendered again and went back to his coffee. Mom looked at us with bright eyes and a sparkly smile.

"Anything else? Sora? Riku?"

"I'm part of the struggle team at school," Riku said sitting at the table. He cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms out. Sora kissed his cheek and I watched Riku's face. He looked like he didn't even feel it. His response was delayed and he pulled Sora's face in for a kiss.

The phone began to ring and Dad answered. "Yes? Yes this is his home. Are you someone he knows? Oh, that someone. Well, we'd like to meet you sometime you know. Oh, yes. Roxas, it's Axel," Dad said, covering the receiver.

Mom smiled as my face... I'm tired of saying I blushed. I'm gonna have to come up with a code word for blushing. I took the phone from Dad and I left the room.

"Hey there. Whacha doin'?"

"Back to the whole 'type of couple' thing. Are we really gonna do this?"

"I'm just trying stuff, Roxy."

"Well, I'm happy you called. I already missed you. So, what're you doing... Uhhh... Axy?"

"Ugh, not that. But Reno wants you over again. And your parents want me. How about a dinner party here? Would you ask your parents?"

I bit my lip. "Umm... Maybe. Would Reno talk to my dad?"

Axel called out away from his phone and yelled for Reno. I only got a little of the conversation. There were just a couple words exchanged. The phone was being passed around, I think I heard Reno breathe into it after everything was settled.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah, it's me," I said.

"Oh. I guess I'm supposed to talk to your father. Axel wants us to get together. Can I speak to him?" Reno asked.

"Yeah, sure."

My dad was still sipping coffee when I returned to the kitchen. He looked up and reached out for the phone when I held it to him. He spoke for a moment and hung up.

"Well, everyone. We're going to a dinner party at Axel's house on Christmas. A great way for all of us to meet and then we're going out to watch the Christmas fireworks," he announced. Christmas was in three weeks. It made me nervous. We barely have enough scraped together by then to get each other a pair of new socks, or a fairly nice, second-hand hat for Mom. Now, I have to get something for someone who's the most special person to walk into my life?

"Sweet," Riku said. He stood from his chair, letting Sora's hand slide from his own and walked in to the living room. Sora looked down at his hand and placed it gently on the table beside him.

"Bye," he mouthed.

I hugged him and went to my closet of a room. Like I said, my awards were up on the walls and there was a small bookshelf nailed to the wall with three of my favorite volumes nesting on it. I sat on the mattress and looked at my wall for a moment. Everything was just going so fast. I grabbed a pillow and clutched it to my body, just wanting to hug the warm body I've come to desire deeply. Out the small window, the sun was setting. The sky was a vivid red. I thought of my wish, Axel standing alone in the dark, my talk with Miss Aqua. Then I thought of the possibilities that could happen.

"No, everything will be fine*," I told myself. I pulled the shades down and laid back on the bed. I just wanted the next day to come.

* * *

**Oh, please tell me it's good. Pleaseeee. Well, the next chapter is told from a different POV and I hope you like it. Yes, I am jumping 2 weeks ahead to get there. R&R and favorite and subscribe? I have a question for readers. I'm thinking of re-working my Beauty and The Beast story. Would anyone like to help out? I know, I know, another project. _  
**


	20. I Want Out

**My first chapter told from Sora. This was sad to write, everyone. Very sad.**

* * *

I couldn't take it. Abandoned by my own boyfriend for some lameass fucking sports team at school. I can't take it. I felt the tears begin, matching the rain outside. He pushed me away, became distant.

"Sora, talk to me," he said.

Fuck off, I thought.

"Sor, please answer me," he pleaded.

Get the hell away from me.

The interior of the car was cold. Riku reached over and gripped my hand. I pulled free.

"Riku... Stop the car."

"Sora, why?"

"Just stop the fucking car, okay? I want out, goddammit."

The car lurched to a stop and the seatbelt caught me in the throat. I coughed for a moment and he patted my back. I jerked away from him and pushed the button, releasing me.

"Sora, what are you doing?" His tone was more serious than sympathetic.

"I want out, Riku. Out of it all." His eyes froze on my tear-streaked face.

"What?"

"Riku, you and I haven't done anything together for almost two weeks now. We both know the stories we've told everyone are lies. And I see you," I struggle for a breath, "you're covered in girls everyday. You haven't even been able to keep up a conversation for more than a minute." I feel more tears overflow and I blubber like a baby.

Riku's face shows no emotion, but he's almost crying as hard as I am. He wiped his eyes and breathed deep, very slow. "Sora, I have something to tell you." He turned away and stared at the window. "Kairi stopped me in the hall after practice last night. She kissed me... And I didn't stop her." I heaved and grabbed at my chest.

"How the fuck could you do that?! You mother fucker!" I scream, throwing the door open. The rain is a storm. It pounded the ice and snow. I slid when my feet connected with the pavement.

"Sora! Where the hell are you going?"

"Home! You need to go back to yours," I call back to him.

"Sora, I love you, dammit!"

I began to run and was blinded by the water in my eyes and the rain. He can't do this! After all we've done and been through, he can't do this to me.

Town is full of cars hoping to go home, waiting to be somewhere where they're loved. I'm freezing my ass off and my hair's fallen flat. He's still following me.

"Sora, come back, dammit," he begs.

I turn and I look at him. "Riku, what the fuck do you want?"

"I want you to come here and we go home. Just come back to the car."

I stepped back and heard cars honk and swerve to avoid me. "Riku, you come closer and I step into traffic. Do you want that?"

Without thinking, he took another step and so did I. One car hit me, every other car tried to avoid me. It didn't go black like I hoped. I laid on the sidewalk, screaming in pain as my fingers traveled to my leg. Broken. Goddammit. I can't do anything but cry and scream and wish everything was different. You can't be serious.

I woke up in a brightly lit hospital room. There was an incessant beeping for the left of me. Riku, fuck you. He was the first one I saw.

"You're awake," he yawned.

"And you're here."

"Sora, I don't want to do this with you."

"And what do you want? Me to just take you back? Fuck that. I can't forget that I've been an afterthought to you, Riku. I can't forget that I've been out of the picture while you are covered in girls every day and guys want to nearly be you. I can't forget that you kissed the girl I thought you'd protect me from." I was crying again and I scrunched the sheet up under my fingers.

"In that case, I'm staying with someone for a while. Your parents are in the hall. Roxas brought Axel."

He didn't say 'mom and dad'.

"Can you send Roxas in, please?" I swallowed. My throat had dried in the past few seconds and crying didn't help.

Riku stood and flattened his shirt over his jeans. He reached out for my hand, but pulled back. His eyes were wet, shooting guilt through my system. "Yeah, I'll tell him."

God, I can't believe anything that's happened. I dried my eyes before the door clicked and swung open, Roxas stepping in. He had wet spots dotting his shirt and he laughed when he saw me. "You're okay?"

"No," my voice wavered. He sat by me and I leaned over to lay on him. "It's over, Roxy."

"Riku told us. I'm sorry."

"I want him back..."

"Tell him," Roxas urged.

"I want him to realize it. I want him to figure out that he fucked up and he needs to fix it." My tears came harder and he wiped my eyes.

"Axel wanted to say 'hi'. He signed a card for you."

I smiled and I asked for Axel to come in. Roxas led him in and sat him down on the side of the bed. He held out an envelope and I tore it open.

"I heard you were broken, here's a quick fix. I hope you get well soon. Signed, Axel," I read. "Thank you very much, buddy." I pulled him over for a hug and cried out when he pushed down on my leg, accident.

"You're welcome," he proclaimed.

"You should get some sleep," Roxas said. Axel stood and I watched him grab his hand as they walked out.

Sleep sounded good. Maybe this was all a dream, I don't know anymore and I don't want to know.

* * *

**Well, there you are. A depressing break up. I actually wrote the car accident scene fit a different story I never finished. It's about Axel going to war. But R&R please!**


	21. JFF 5: Story Time

**A little sad, but it's cute... I think.**

* * *

"Roxas," I said, "will you tell me a story?" I asked. My voice was slow, a little slurred. My leg throbbed in pain, even with pills. They made me take three in the morning, afternoon, and night. I was fucking high all day. I did know, though, that Axel, Roxas, my parents, Demyx, and Zexion came every day. Terra came once. He dropped off cards from Miss Aqua, Xion, and himself. I didn't want to see him, but Riku sat in the hall every day I was there.

"Sure." His body shifted next to mine and my head fell onto his shoulder. "So, there was a boy named Sora, obviously." I closed my eyes and let him speak.

"He was an artist, you see. Anything he saw, he would paint it. Would draw it. He was talented. Not just talented... his work would come to life once he was done. So, one day, after his home was filled, he wanted something more. Painted birds flew through the air, and colorful rabbits hopped across the floors covered in crayon grass. He had a living ocean painted on the wall of his bedroom with a small sailor on a boat. The sailor waved every time Sora had entered. But with everything he could, he just didn't have _it. _

"So, the next day, a boy his age moved into the house across the street. He had silver hair and was taller than Sora. He had a window overlooking the street they shared below. Some nights, Sora would sit on the roof and watch out, just to see what the boy was doing. One morning, he sat out in his yard with a hose. When he turned it on, only a tiny stream had come. Sora grabbed up his chalk and went out to the street. The boy watched as Sora drew a beach and waves on the road. When Sora was done, the boy shook his head and went inside. Sora cleaned his art away and went in.

"One night, the ran around his yard with a sparkler in his hand. It burned out after a moment and he sat on the lawn. He looked upset from Sora's view. So, Sora went to his roof with some paint and a few brushes. He painted fireworks on the roof and finished with a match. The two watched as the fireworks burst into sparks and showers of color. The boy's eyes widened and he looked at his door. But he turned his head back. He stood and walked over to Sora's house and pointed at the sky. There were no stars in it that night.

"Sora thought for a moment and smiled at his idea. He used some more paint and some chalk. He rubbed away for of the leftover paint and began to dab on the roof with a brush. Every one of his dabs began to glow, to sparkle. The boy backed up for a moment and watched Sora work. He looked at the roof, now covered in stars. Sora finished a constellation and slid down the rain pipe. He stood next to the boy and they looked at the special addition Sora made to the sky. A heart, bigger than anything Sora painted. The boy slowly for Sora's hand and they both blushed when they touched. They looked at each other for a moment and smiled.

"Sora opened his mouth and the only words he said were, 'I'm Sora.' The boy laughed and said 'That's a good name, Sora. I'm Riku.'"

Even in the pain and the haze of the medicine, I was crying at the story. I missed Riku, but it'd be his job to get me back. My mouth was dry when I was ready to speak. "Thanks, Roxy."

He kissed my forehead and stood up. "I'm gonna let you sleep, Sora." From his pocket, he pulled a small doll that resembled Riku.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"Riku gave it to me this morning. He found it in his things. One of the things you gave back when we moved."

I blinked back more tears and held it close as Roxas exited. I missed him so much already. But, sleep came fast and easy. I thought of the two boys holding hands while watching the stars and wish it could just be that way.

* * *

**Was it good?**


	22. Late Nights

**So, I have a note for you guys. I preordered the Mark of Mastery edition of Dream Drop Distance when it first came out. I take time to play my games, so I finished it today (11-11-12). I cried SOOOOO HARD at the end. It was just so beautiful and... ;-;**

* * *

Sora was sleeping in his bed in the bright hospital room. The table by the window was home to three vases of flowers, fourteen cards, two stuffed bears, an a basket of paopu fruit. In my brother's hand, he squeezed his small Riku. He was getting out today. A week before Christmas. Mom panicked throughout the week, wanting to know how the bill would be paid. Reno pulled together some friends and they paid for almost the whole thing. He already accepted us as family. He would've happily paid the whole thing, but Mom couldn't let that happen. She did find a blank envelope filled with money. No note, no sign of anyone. It was even sealed with packing tape. Just taped to the inside of our mailbox.

"Sora's ready to go," Dad said. "We'll just let him wake up first." Dad clapped his hand on my shoulder and we stood by my brother.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"He'll be on crutches for a while. His heart will probably hurt." His voice was sincere, but the words...

"Damn Riku."

"Roxas. No need for that. Riku is still part of the family."

Sora began to stir. He rolled over and Dad smiled at his son. The Riku doll was resting on his stomach.

Dad cleared his throat to speak and I turned to look up at him. "How about we go shopping when Sora wakes up?"

"Shopping?" I asked.

"For your mom, Axel," he listed.

"That'd be nice."

Sora stirred a little, groaning some. His eyes fluttered open and he stretched his arms out. He smiled at us and inhaled deeply.

"Hey," he yawned.

"Hey, buddy. Ready to go?" Dad asked him.

Sora shrugged and inhaled again. "Yeah. I'm ready to get outta here." He looked around at the room. "Definitely happy to."

"Good. Dad's got it worked out to where we can bring back the wheelchair tomorrow," I told him.

Sora pushed up off the bed and winced at pain in his leg. I jumped up and wheeled the chair over to him. "Roxas. You're moving too fast. I need to get changed first. Dad... could you leave for a minute?"

Dad nodded and stepped out.

"So... you're making me dress you?" I inquired.

"We basically have the same bodies, so why not? Isn't it... sexy?" He smiled at me.

"Eww. You're such a nut. Just help me then." I handed him a shirt from a bag on the floor. Too bad I didn't notice that it matched mine. He turned slightly so I could untie the strings down his back. He let the fabric fall into his lap and slid the shirt over his head.

"Roxas, I shall require help putting pants on," he said.

"Good. I brought you sweats. That's all the help you're getting," I laughed, dropping the pants on his lap and joining my dad in the hall.

The store we went to was small, quaint, and I'm guessing it was slightly cheap. Dad walked with us, sorting through things for Mom. I didn't see anything, but Sora was picking up everything I wheeled him by.

"So... what are _you _looking for?" I asked him.

"Something."

"_For who_?" I mused. His face went from a shade of tan to red in a minute.

"Let's rephrase the question. What are you looking for?"

"What do you get your blind boyfriend?" I smiled. Dad looked up from his current table.

"Axel's blind, Roxas?" He asked me. He still examined a small bauble that he'd found. Without us seeing, he'd put on his own glasses. His looked just like ours. Agh. Dad set the small thing back on the table and found a new shelf to look through.

"Umm, yes, Dad. He is blind." I looked through my own shelf but found nothing.

"Roxas, push me over there!" Sora said. He threw his arm out towards a wall of small toys. I groaned, smiled, and pushed.

"Dad," I said from a distance, "what would you get your blind boyfriend?"

"Well, Roxas, seeing as I have never had a blind boyfriend, I would not know," he chuckled.

"Damn. Well, I think this store is a bust for me," I sighed.

"Me, too," Sora added. He pointed at the door and yelled, "Push me, beeotch!"

"Sora, please be nice to your brother. He is the one pushing you around." Dad held the door open and ruffled both of our hair. Sora reached up and stroked my cheek. I held back a little because he wasn't Axel.

"You're such a good boy, Roxy. So smart. So loving. I can't wait for you and Axel to get married."

Dad shot me a look and I redded. Yes, I redded. That is my code for the unspeakable. I laughed and removed Sora's hand from my face.

"Sora must still have some medicine in his system. I'm not thinking of marriage yet. I can't think of marriage yet. Oh wow... I'm still continuing this. I just need to shut my damn mouth."

"Well, guys, we can find somewhere else this week," Dad announced. He slid a pair of knit gloves over his hands. I handed Sora his hat and gloves. It was so fucking cold! Sora immediately grabbed at his elbows and his teeth chattered.

Dad led us to the car and unlocked the trunk, retrieving Sora's crutches, helping him out of his chair. I folded it and placed it into the open trunk. Sora hobbled to the door and tried to slide in. His cast slid and he fell to his ass on the sidewalk. He laughed... and cried.

In his laughing tears, he whined, "It hurts so fucking bad." He laughed more and reached out for help. I knelt and dropped his arm over my shoulder, hoisting him up. Dad turned his leg and and pushed his hips into the seat. "Thank you. Thank you both so much." Sora slid his ass down the seat and leaned up against the door.

"This is going to be a little difficult with his pain pills," Dad sighed and slid into his own seat. I exhaled and watched my breath cloud in front of my face. As long as Riku's a dick, it will be.

* * *

Everyone was sleeping. It was 1:14 in the morning. I sat up and looked around in the darkness. I pulled my blanket up to my neck and shivered. I missed the night I shared with Axel. Hmm. I stood and felt for the wall. The only light in the house really came from a flickering porch light outside the front door. A green light emanated from the phone base in the kitchen. Out of instinct, I grabbed it and quickly punched in a number.

"Come on, please pick up," I breathed.

The phone clicked and a voice started. "_Hey, this is Axel and Reno. Leave a message and we'll get back to you._" Reno let Axel do the greeting. I smiled like an idiot when the typical woman's voice came on the line telling me to leave my message after the beep.

"Hey, Axel. I'm freezing here and I just wanted to see if you were awake. I was wondering if the sound of your voice would warm me up. Bye."

I returned to my room and sat down and leaned up against the wall. I wrapped the blanket around my body and tucked it under my legs and around my shoulders. I rolled my head against the wall and gulped. I looked at the doorway and jumped in shock.

"Roxas, can I sleep in here?"

"Yeah, Sora," I yawned. There was some moonlight shining through the window and I saw his face. His face was soaked in tears and he was grimacing. I went into a panic. "What's wrong? Is it your leg?"

He sniffled and actually started sobbing. "No." I jumped up to help him and down to the mattress.

"It's him, isn't it?"

"Yes. God dammit, Roxas. I feel like a fucking idiot. He won't leave my head and I can't stop thinking about him. Fuck!" He kept his voice down, but it was filled with grief and anger.

"Sora, I'll help you as much as I can," I proclaimed.

* * *

**I am building up to a plot piece that I hope you guys will like. Thanks. I'm over 5000 view for this! Share! Please and thank you. If I could, I'd bake for you guys and show you me crying in happiness.**


	23. Library Confessions

**Hey guys! How're you today? I'm excited for you guys to read this chapter, I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!~**

* * *

"Roxas, are you excited for Christmas?" Demyx's face was in mine this morning.

I yawned. I was barely awake and holding my head up. Sora and I talked for two hours last night. When I woke up, m eyes were red and the skin around them was sullen and dark.

"Yeah, Dem. Christmas and all..."

"Something up, little guy?" He traced patterns in his desk with his index finger.

"I've been thinking. About relationships," I told him.

His face went grim and he gasped. "Are you rethinking you and Axel? Please don't. You've been really. He's been really happy," he pleaded.

"No, you dolt. I'm thinking about Sora and Riku. Ever since they've been done, Sora's been a wreck and Riku doesn't give two shits. I'd kill him if Sora wasn't still love."

"Speaking of love... How're you and Axel coming along?"

"Demyx... What does it mean when you call just to see if their voice makes you warm?" I felt myself redden when asking.

"You're almost there."

Lexaeus turned and launched a stick of chalk at the both of us. The one that hit Demyx split in two and dropped into his open mouth. Terra and Xion laughed and everyone else looked up from their books.

"Please go finish your work in the library," he requested. Lexaeus filled out two slips and handed both of us one. "Thank you."

When in the hallway, Demyx skipped to a set of large doors in the wall. At least this isn't reported to my house. Demyx was at the front desk speaking with a taller man when I entered.

"So, we have a new student," he said. His voice was grand and regal and I felt like I was in the presence of a king.

The man had a red shawl-type garment draped over his shoulders. His hair a was short and blonde with a trimmed goatee to match.

"Well... Not new anymore," I replied.

"Nevertheless, new to me. I don't leave the library much. When students want the answers, they come to me. But you must work hard for knowledge," he stated. He took a breath and accepted my pass. "Roxas. A fine name, young man. If you need assistance, I am Ansem." He pointed at a bronze nameplate attached to the front of his desk. "Earlier students added 'The Wise' to it," he laughed.

Ansem sat back down and Demyx dragged me to an open table. He opened his booked and feigned work.

"Demyx, how about we actually work?" I whispered.

"Nah. I can do it later."

I shoved his book from the table to his stomach.

"Demyx, you asked me to help you. I want you to graduate with us. I'm not gonna stand by and let you fucking fail. Why can't you be serious about this?"

He looked at me and shrugged.

"I don't know, Roxas."

"You do know, Demyx. Tell me."

"Roxas, I don't want to tell you," he said through clenched teeth.

"Demyx, I will bring Ansem over here just to make sure I don't beat you."

"You're shrimpy!"

"You aren't much taller!"

"You wanna know, Roxas? I'll tell you. I'm afraid of losing my boyfriend. Graduate or not, I feel safe here."

"Why would you lose him?"

He was almost in tears now. "Zexion has been accepted to six different colleges. He's going to Radiant Garden. He's moving. He is going to find someone different and move on. And I can't fucking handle it because I love him. And if I graduate, no college is going to accept me."

I moved my chair closer and he sobbed into my shoulder.

"Is there anything you can do?" I asked.

He blew his nose into my sleeve -ew- and breathed deeply.

"Ha. It's a wild plan, Roxas. It seems like an idiot came up with it."

"Tell me."

"Marriage proposal. I'd follow him to the university and get a job. Maybe take some classes. It's stupid. We'll both be nineteen by graduation and he's not gonna wanna be married."

"Don't talk like that."

"How are you gonna work on Sora's problem?" He sobbed.

"I don't know yet."

"Maybe you should join Struggle. It'd be a way to talk to Riku."

"I don't have the money for any of the things I'd need," I said.

"I'll pay," Demyx announced. He wiped his face with his sleeve and sobered up. "You guys have been here for almost three weeks and I love you both as brothers. I'm not gonna stand here and let Sora die."

I hugged Demyx and he squeezed me.

"Fine. We'll get me signed up for it today," I groaned.

Demyx sniffed once again and he stood, making his way to Ansem's desk.

"Demyx, here. You're nose is running." Ansem held a tissue out to Demyx.

"Uhh.. Thanks," he said, coughing a little and wiping his nose.

"It's fine, my boy. I've had a love before."

I perked up. "So, you heard us?"

"I hear everything here, Roxas. I care for the library and it rewards me."

Demyx leaned on his elbow on the desk. "So, who did you love?"

"My wife. She was collecting books to start a library. But she passed on twelve years ago. I brought her collection here and became the librarian."

I thought over what he said and looked around. The library was the size of four classrooms and a computer lab. It only started with a collection.

"Well, boys. Second hour is close," Ansem said and returned to his work.

Demyx followed me to the gymnasium. He cowered near me when he noticed the bigger males holding bats and practicing.

"Roxas, what're you doing here?" I heard from behind me.

"Hey, Riku," Demyx muttered.

"Hey." He looked down on me as I answered.

"So, what're you doing here?" He repeated.

"I'm looking for the sign up. Demyx is putting up the money for me to join the team. He thinks I'll have fun. I hope I do," I stated, without feeling.

"Xigbar!" Riku called and a man with dark hair and an eyepatch stepped closer.

"Yes?"

"My little friend, Roxas, would like to join the team ," Riku said, pushing me forward.

"Well, I'm gonna need payment for equipment and uniform for the season. Go to get a physical this week," he instructed. Xigbar handed me a form with price information and I handed it to Demyx who began penning a check. Demyx gave him the check and he gave me a blue mesh jersey. The back had a large thirteen printed in white. He also gave me a blue bat.

"Don't get yourself in any shit or you're off the team," he warned. He left and I slipped the jersey on.

"You better not, Roxas. You cost me $80," Demyx groaned.

"And I love you for it." I hugged him quickly.

"You're welcome."

"Hey, Roxas!" Riku called. He was wearing a jersey with a forty-two printed on it. "You don't look bad."

"Thanks."

"How about we have at it?"

"You mean compete?"

"Yeah. The MVP versus the newbie. Just a fun match."

"How about this, Riku? If I win, you talk to Sora. You apologize. You stop the pain you caused. He's still stuck on you," I said, holding the bat against my shoulder.

Riku looked wounded. "Still stuck on me?" He shook himself. "I don't need to be held to this. I take your challenge, Roxas Strife. If I win, he's over me. He's going to move on and you'll be the one to tell him." He held his hand out.

I shook it.

Demyx left my side and sat on the bleachers. Riku went to his side if the court. I shook off my nerves and thought about Sora. I want to win.

"Go, Roxas!" Demyx exclaimed.

Xigbar met Riku and I in the middle f the court.

"Okay, guys. We have an exhibition! Keep it clean, keep it fair. Get back to your corners," Xigbar announced and retreated to the edge.

"You ready, Roxy?" Demyx asked.

"Yep."

"Begin!" Xigbar called out.

Riku came at me quickly, but I struck him back, knocking him to the ground. He rubbed his jaw with his free hand.

"Good one, Roxas. You won't ever land another."

He launched from the padded floor at me again, but missed due to a sidestep. He fell again. Riku jumped up and started flailing at me, and I blocked every attack. I stretched and connected with his ribs. He straightened and tried to smack my chest, but I rolled and hit his legs, forcing him to fall on the edge of the court. He stood once again, but I finished the match by hitting his hip and sending Riku out of the ring.

"Woo hoo!" Demyx screamed, running down the stairs.

Riku looked up at me, after falling on his ass. I pointed at his chest with my bat. "Go talk to Sora and fix this shit, Riku. Come home." I felt Demyx grab my shoulder and stand by my side. "Now, get up." He grabbed the end if my bat and hugged me.

"Thanks, Roxas. I'll try to make things better."

"Roxas, someone wants to see you," Demyx whispered. He pointed at the gym door.

There he was, my boyfriend. He smiled when looked him over. "Se you guys later?" I asked. They both nodded and I ran to Axel.

"Hey, Roxy."

I hugged him and he laughed at me. "You're sweaty."

"Sorry. I guess you're dating a Struggle boy now."

"That's sexy," he purred.

"Is it?" I kissed his cheek and he kissed my lips.

"Mmm. Very."

"Well then. I like it."

"You wanna come over for a bit?" He asked.

"Sure. I'll tell Riku and Demyx." He laced his fingers through mine and we told our friends where we'd be.

* * *

**So, whacha think? Tell me in a review!**


	24. Waltzing in the Snow

**Well, here's a big chapter. Maybe. If you find it big. I did. I realllllllllllllllly like it. Please do. D:**

* * *

Axel's house was immaculate, just as I remembered. Reno was home and he greeted us at the door.

"Afternoon, Roxas." He smiled and waved.

"Hey, Reno," I replied.

"You guys hungry?" He asked us.

"I'm not," Axel said, rubbing his stomach through his shirt.

"I'm not feeling anything," I added.

"Tell me if you are." And Reno retreated to his work office.

Axel grabbed my hand and took me to the living room. The couch was the same as the one in his room and he threw himself down and stretched out.

"Great, no place for me," I mock whined.

"Did I not make a good teddy, Roxy?" He sidled up against the back of the couch and beckoned for me to lay beside him. I slid in and looked down at our legs. Holy shit is he so much taller than me! You could seriously fit another half of me on here and we'd be almost matched.

"Mmm, I'm tired," he yawned, draping his arm over my chest and it almost felt like it clicked in.

"Axel, if this is really all we're going to do, I will fall asleep."

"Has anyone told you that you're so cute?"

Without thinking, I answered, "Yes."

"I'm intrigued. Do tell." His words drifted around my mind.

I frowned at the black-screened television. "You wouldn't wanna hear about it."

"Fine. You don't have to tell me." His voice sounded hurt, but he does a very good job disguising.

Axel held me close and kissed the side of my head. I held his hand to my chest and sighed.

"Hey, Roxy, wanna play a game?"

"What kind?" I asked with a small yawn.

"You'd be me," he said.

"And how would I be you?"

"I'd blindfold you and you'd follow me around," he explained.

Hmm. It sounds fun. "Sure."

I sat up and he followed. Axel yelled out, "Reno!"

"What?"

"Can I have your thickest tie?"

"Why?"

"I'm gonna make Roxas go blind!"

After a second, Reno stepped in wearing slippers and a blanket over what looked like silk pajamas. They were a shiny, but dull, green. He had his special mug in hand. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What were you doing?" I asked him.

"Watching the snow fall. It's really beautiful." He strode over to the closed curtains and threw one side open, finishing with the other. The room was showered in a brilliant white light. I looked through the glass and saw snow collect. From what I saw, there were a few inches already on the lawn.

"Can we do your game after playing in the snow? Pleeeeease?" I begged.

Axel smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You can borrow some gloves."

Reno gave him a tasseled red scarf which Axel wrapped around my neck. He slide a pair of gloves to match over my finger, pulling them tight. He slid a tan jacket with fuzz on the inside on. He pulled his flaming hair back and tied it off in a tail. He shot me a crooked grin and patted his shoulder.

"Come along, smallish boy! Ride my shoulders. I shall carry you into the frozen wonder of the outside world!"

I reached for his shoulder, but he quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt the warmth and felt at ease. He held my fingers and hoisted me up comfortably.

"Wait!" Reno yelled, almost spilling his unknown drink. He slid across the floor back to his office and we heard rustling, drawers opening and closing, and finally a cry of victory. Reno left the mug in the room this time, but returned with a small digital camera. "You guys look cute!"

I redded and groaned. Axel asked, "What is he doing?"

"He's going to take our picture," I muttered into his jacket.

"Shh! It's quick and then you two can go play," Reno snapped. He held the camera to his face and pushed the button on top. "There. Gawh, you teenagers. So whiny." He turned on his heel and resumed his observation on the mysterious snoooow.

Outside, the air bit my cheeks and I felt them go red. Ahaha! I'm not blushing, I'm freezing my ass off already. I tightened my grip on Axel and tried to hold onto whatever heat I could find. Axel ran like a child pretending to be an airplane. He dipped and stood tall and crossed paths multiple times. I felt snowflakes land on my face, hair, and eyelashes. I ruffled Axel's hair when I saw flakes collect. He let me down after some more turns.

"Axel, I love snow. So fucking much!" I was actually dancing in the small flurry. I grabbed his hand and waltzed with him, only seeing him and the white fluff falling around us. I moved closer, closing the gap between us, laying my head on his chest, just moving slowly to the subtle heartbeats emanating from his chest. But I felt tears pricking the edges of my eyes. He couldn't see it and it was probably the most special moment of my life.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" His head tilted down to face me. Did he feel something?"

"Axel, I'm so sorry," I pouted.

"Roxas, nothing that has happened is your fault." His voice was firm, but he still had a tone of happiness.

"I'm just very happy. Right here and right now."

"Roxas... you called me. Why again did you do that?" He asked calmly.

"To hear your voice."

"And would you trade this moment for anything in the world?"

"No..."

"Well, that settles it." He smiled at me and I laughed at him.

"I think I know what you're poking at, Axel." I felt small tears begin to run down my face.

"What, Roxy?"

I couldn't believe what I was about to say and that I actually really felt it. And I was crying just because it felt so right! I just needed to breathe for a second. I felt butterflies in my stomach. God damn. I'm guessing you can tell as a reader. I pulled his face closer to mine. I felt his breath on my face.

"Axel," I whispered, "I love you." In less than a second, I kissed him. His soft lips met mine and I was in actual Heaven. The happiest I have ever been and everything was perfect.

Axel broke for a minute and said, "I love you, Roxy." And kissed me again. "Roxas, I've heard of this and have wanted to try it for a long time," he said quickly. He turned and I felt my body sink. Just like the movies, I said. And then I fell and he came down on top of me.

"Damn, Roxas. But, no matter," he said and kissed me once more.

"You guys are so cute! I even got more pictures!" Reno yelled from the open front door. Dammit.

Axel was sitting next to me in the living room of his house. There was a fireplace and Reno had graciously started one for us. Axel's comforter was draped over us as we sat and I watched the flames. The only light came from the dancing flames. Reno made us hot chocolate, but warned us not to make a mess with it. Axel's eyes sparkled in the dim light.

"Roxas... are you excited for Christmas? Only three days left," he whispered.

"I'm excited for everything with you, Axel." I still didn't know what I could do for him. I also didn't know what he could possibly do for me. His head came down on mine and I was just in bliss.

"How about a cheers?" He asked.

"To what?"

"To whatever comes next." And our mugs clinked together.

* * *

**There it is. I thought it was really romantic. But, hey, I really don't know romance. :/ I'm like the person who writes those books with half-naked people on the covers.** **Read, review, follow, favorite, share, or all of it. Pleeeeease? I really love writing this for you guys.**


	25. Welcome Back

**So... This isn't a JFF or a chapter, but something nice**.

* * *

The house was quiet. Mom and Dad were sleeping and I was on the couch. It felt like I could be a great alcoholic from the way I was sitting, the way I was feeling. I'd taken two more pills than what I needed. My eyes felt heavy along with every other limb. I let my head fall back and my eyelids drooped.

A click at the door woke me up. I felt a string of drool dangling from my mouth. I wiped it and my eyes. The sky was still dark. I stretched and yawned, still exhausted. The door opened and I shrugged.

"Sora?"

"What?"

The voice came from a figure standing in the dark of the living room. The voice was familiar, and I smiled.

"I came home. Can was talk?"

"What do you think?"

"I'll go..." His voice was hurt. It came out in what sounded like sobs. He'd been crying.

"No. You're going to sit down right here, next to me." My voice is now breaking.

He crawled on to the couch and laid his head on my chest. I wiped the tears from his eyes as he hiccuped more small sobs. I stroked his hair and he whispered, "I am so sorry, Sora. I have royally fucked everything up. What are you going to do about me?"

"I just got you back. Don't make me think of anything else."

He laughed at me. "Okay."

"Actually, now that I think of it, I'll poison you next time."

He laughed again.

"Riku, I'm not kidding. Don't do it again."

"I won't try to fuck it up again, Sora. I love you dearly." After he said that, I kissed his head.

There was silence for a moment and he cleared his throat. "Sora... I paid for your hospital bill..." His voice still sounded like he was crying.

"What?"

"The envelope with money was from me. I couldn't live with myself after what I'd done. I wasn't eating. I couldn't sleep without nightmares. Sora, Roxas kicked my ass for you. I would've come back sooner. I just didn't know if you'd want me."

I owe my brother. Deeply.

"Riku... I wanted you right after you left," I said. "We need a healing period."

"I'm going to make my world revolve around you, Sora. Is Roxas here tonight?"

"No," I said.

"Come on. Let's go to bed."

He helped me up and carried me bridal-style to Roxas's room. He laid me on the mattress and laid beside me, lacing our fingers together under the blanket. He kissed my cheek and nuzzled in close to my neck. I looked up at the ceiling and smiled, tears running down my face.

* * *

**Hey. So how'd you like it? I've got some more to type and I'm working on Super**!


	26. JFF 6: Little Bird, Little Bird

As I walked home, I saw Riku's car in the driveway. It excited me that he was back. I opened the door and heard a scream and felt a weight thrown onto me.

"Roxas, I fucking love you!" Sora screamed.

The weight of his body, even thought we're still fairly small, pushed all oxygen I had out of my lungs. I tried to inhale but he kept squeezing my throat in a crushing hug.

"Sora... Great... Thanks," I rasped.

"Thank you so fucking much!"

"Sora... Can I please breathe?"

Riku pulled Sora up into a hug of his own, and gently sat the boy down.

"Sorry. He saw you in the window and made me throw him on you," Riku said.

"It was worth all the pain," Sora laughed.

"So... how are you guys?" I asked. It was like being in No Man's Land*. I didn't know where the mines were.

"We're fine. Working on it, but fine." Riku rubbed his jaw and drew his hand through his hair. Sora looked up at him and smiled. The smaller boy turned his attention back to me and his eyes lit up.

"And how are _you_?" Sora asked.

I felt like I was going to explode in a shower of confetti and rainbow fireworks. I can't believe how I felt. My mind was screaming in happiness. "Oh, you know. In love and all that shit."

"Wait. You said it?" They both asked, Sora actually sliding off the couch.

"He did, too," I answered. "We danced in the snow." I mimicked holding Axel and began to dance.

"That's amazing!" Sora cried from the floor. Riku helped him up and he threw himself at me again. Needless to say that he fell.

"Well, we helped find something for you. For helping us," Sora said.

"What?"

"Sora said you were having trouble finding a gift for Axel. So, we searched for a good one and we think we found it. Two days until Christmas and I think we should go get it," Riku explained. He grabbed his keys off the wall and handed Sora his crutches.

* * *

Riku stopped the car in front of a decent-sized house with three cars in the drive. Sora said he'd stay in the car while we were inside. Riku knocked on the door with a gloved hand. We were met by a boy who looked familiar. I think he's on the Struggle team.

"Roxas, this is Tidus. I stayed here during..."

"You don't need to say it," I whispered.

The boy looked unfazed. "You're gonna take my little friend home?" Tidus asked, looking down at me.

"What little friend?" What the hell is going on?

"Come on," Tidus commanded and led us into his home.

There was a tall Christmas tree in the corner of the living room and an open cage on a desk in the other corner.

"Come on, little one!" Tidus called. He was squatting by the tree and patting his knees. He cocked his head to look under and past the packages.

Riku and I looked around to see what he was talking about, but nothing happened. Tidus patted his knees again and whistled. He smiled at us when a small rustle came from the middle of the tree. Jumping off a row of branches, burst a small yellow ball. It came out me, so I held my hands out and caught it. The ball was soft to the touch and a head popped with eyes the same color as mine. A tiny orange beak yawned and began to chirp.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Roxas! It's a chocobo**!" Riku said. "Sora and I thought you could give it to Axel. He's cute, right?"

"Yeah. He is." I stroked the bird's feathers and he pushed into my fingers.

"Now, he's just a baby. The last one his momma had from the small batch. As a Christmas gift, he's free. Especially to my friends.

"Thank-you," I told the boy.

Outside in the car, I held the small chocobo on the drive home... against protest from Sora. The bird yawned and he was nearly purring as I pet him. I smiled at the dozing bird and wondered how Axel would react.

* * *

**How do you like Roxas's gift? :D**

***I don't know why, but WWI came to mind.  
**

****I asked my friends, "What would you get your blind boyfriend?" The majority said a puppy. Then they asked if I had a blind boyfriend. -_-  
**


	27. Merry Christmas!

**Merry Belated Christmas! :D Please don't hate me... ._. I wanted this to my gift to you all, but things got held up. I hope you like it!**

* * *

I woke to chirping. I'm not completely sure yet, but this bird could get on my nerves. But Christmas Eve was tonight. Axel would meet my parents and everything would feel almost normal. I guess Christmas does that to you.

The tiny chocobo was flying around his cage in the morning light. The rays of sun made his yellow feathers look like liquid gold. This observation brought on what feels like guilt. Axel could never experience this with anything. He can't even see my face. Why should I get worked up about something like this? It's just the way the bird looks.

I sat up and the bird perched on a little stand hanging from the roof of his cage. He looked at me with his own cerulean eyes and chirped happily. He cocked his head and actually fell from his seat, catching himself in midair.

"Excited, little guy?" I asked him, approaching the cage.

I unhooked the small latch and swung the door open. He stepped out onto my hand and I winced, just a little, at his talons. He rubbed his head against my fingers and made a purring sound. He crawled up my forearm and dug into my shoulder.

"Nuh-uh. I gotta get changed." I pulled him off of my shoulder and placed him in the cage. He chirped sadly and plopped down on his feathered tail. He began to whimper and I frowned at him. Shirtless, I carried the cage out to Sora and Riku in the living room. A cool draft blew over my chest, making me shiver.

"He's upset with me. Will you watch him while I get ready to go?"

Sora smiled at squealed at me. He stretched his hands out and waited. I opened the cage for him and he took the bird from my hands. Sora nuzzled the bird and laughed into his face. Riku glared at me. Attention whore.

The shower stream pounded on my chest and on my back. I let it drown me out. The shower. People think in them, right? My mind was blank. The only image I could conjure up was Axel's face. It was the only one I needed. He was cute in his dark and mysterious fashion. Well, not just cute. He was handsome. I thought of kissing him in the snow. Being in the shower made me want to kiss him in the rain. I scrubbed. I needed to feel, to smell attractive. Mom had a bottle of a yellow shampoo in the corner*. It smelled like vanilla and orange. I even used her soap.

After I finished, I stared at myself in the mirror. I wanted to know what I could improve about my appearance for the night. I brushed my hair up into my signature design. Deodorant. A small spray of mom's perfume to match the shampoo-yes, perfume. I found myself to be applying a razor-thin layer of powder to my face. I didn't care about what I was adding to my face, I just wanted to feel good for Axel.

I picked the softest shirt from the dresser Sora and I shared. It was a creamy yellow. I even wore a pair of boxers only saved for special occasions. I had a limited choice on jeans, choosing black. I sighed and returned the dresser after finishing, it wouldn't hurt to put together an outfit for Sora.

Riku whistled at me when I returned to the living room. "You don't look bad, little brother."

I twirled for them to see me. "I want tonight to be perfect. Ugh, I'm a hopeless romantic."

Riku placed his hands on my shoulders. He stared at me with hard, blue eyes. "Roxas, there isn't anything to go wrong. You're putting too much pressure on yourself. It's not good. Just relax, shorty," he said.

"You guys up?" Dad asked, poking his head out of the doorway of their bedroom. He wiped at his eyes and looked us over. "Roxas... you do know that we're leaving at three, right?"

The clock on the wall said 10:32.

"Well, I think I'll go help get things ready. Is that okay with you?" I asked him. My feet were already headed for the door. My hands just needed to get the memo about my jacket on the wall. Dad shot me a look and raised an eyebrow.

"You are coming home with us tonight. Christmas is in the morning. You can go after we finish our tradition. But yeah, you can go." He stepped further out from the door letting me hug him.

"Tell Mom I love her." I turned to my brothers. "Bye, guys." And the door was closed.

The air immediately bit at my face. I pulled the collar of my jacket up around my neck and still shivered. I heard a click and a laugh. Demyx waved from across the street and jumped up and down on his square of sidewalk. A bag hanging from his neck bounced against his hip. He almost dropped his camera. He looked both ways down the street and ran over to me.

"You look cold," he observed.

"Nah. I'm fine." I tried my hardest to keep the collar up.

"God. You guys are so stubborn." He fished around in his bag and handed me a scarf. "It's special. You give it back tonight or I'll lick your forehead."

I held the scarf for a moment. He sighed and reached down to the garment. "No, no. I can do it. Why is it special?" I wrapped it around my throat.

"One of the first gifts from Zexion. I was like you. I'd refuse help."

"Then why are you wearing that one?" I pointed to his neck.

"Because the fact I even have it on my person means something, Roxas." He smiled at me.

"Where are you going?" I asked, looking at my feet.

"Gotta pick up some extra food for the party. Axel asked me to get something for you, too. I'll walk you his house, though." Demyx grabbed on to my arm and pushed me forward. "Oh, shit. Gotta tie my shoe." He stopped and let me go.

"I'm gonna keep walking. Catch up when you're done." I flipped the scarf back up to my face.

"Roxas! You gotta catch this!"

I turned to him and caught a frozen ball of snow in my lips and mouth. It crumbled against my face and littered the scarf with white flecks. Ouchy. Demyx laughed at me and caught up. I frowned at him and punched his shoulder. He then held my hand. "Come on. Axel said he couldn't wait for you to get there. Where's your gift for him?"

"Sora's bringing it. Really couldn't hide it this early. Would make too much noise."

"What the hell'd you get him?"

"A friend of Riku's gave me a baby chocobo. He and Sora thought it would be an amazing gift," I informed him.

He looked deep in thought for a second. He even tapped his chin. "I don't think he's ever spoken of having a pet before. It was a good idea."

Axel's house came into view. It looked picturesque, like almost from a modern fairy tale. We looked up and saw a flair of red in the large-paned window. He looked down on us- and no, he wasn't really looking. Fine, his eyes were facing us. Like he _could see _us outside.

"Well, this is where I take my leave, Roxy." Demyx bowed like an idiot and came back up smiling. He hugged me, squeezing, and ran down the sidewalk. "See ya later!"

"Hey, Roxas," Reno chirped as he opened the door.

"Hi, Reno. I thought I'd come and help get ready, if it's okay with you."

"Roxas," his voice was firm, "I love having you here. You're so good for Axel. And I'd love some help getting ready."

He stepped aside and I was enveloped in a holiday mixture of scents. There was a fire lit and I could smell something sweet drifting from the kitchen. There was a sound of thumping from the staircase. Here he was.

"Roxas?" He asked.

I held my hand to my mouth and signaled to Reno. He cracked a smile. "Uhh, no. It was someone trying to sell me a vacuum. It was a failure, but I did get a free bottle of soap."

"Well, is he on the sidewalk?"

I tiptoed around him, trying to be silent. He ran to the front window.

"I didn't see him, Axel. I can assure you that he's on his way. How about you just have a seat?" He led Axel to the couch where I decided to sit. The redhead sighed in defeat.

"I can't wait, Reno. It's crazy. I have butterflies. Is that bad?"

"No, Axel. It isn't a bad thing. Not many people actually feel that way in relationships." Reno disappeared into the kitchen and Axel sat back up.

"You know I could tell you were here, right?" He asked me. He welcomed an embrace and a kiss on the cheek. He wrapped his arm around my back and nuzzled his face into my hair. "You smell... delicious."

I redded against his chest. I knew it was a good idea. "I wanted today and tonight to be perfect."

"Oh, Roxy. It's already perfect. You don't have to change yourself around like this to make me happy. We _do _love each other. Come on, come with me."

I followed Axel around to wherever he went. The home was beautiful with Christmas decorations. From the ceiling, in a strange arranging, hung little green sprigs. There was mistletoe everywhere. Everybody kissing sounded weird. Axel spun and shot me a sparkling smile. I couldn't help but rush into his arms. I looked up at him from his chest.

"Axel, you know there's mistletoe all over your ceiling?"

"I had Reno put it up on the off-chance I got you under one." He tapped his temple. "Smart, huh?"

"Very. But you didn't need to."

"Why?" He gave me a purr.

"With or without a plant, I'd kiss you."

"Roxy, it's different on Christmas. Just one?" He pouted.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him under one of the strategically placed greens. He placed his palm on the small of my back and gave a slight push, closing the gap between us.

"You know, mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it," I whispered.

"A kiss can be deadly if you mean it, Roxas."**

I laughed. "What?"

"I heard it on a movie. Why are we just talking? Kiss me, Roxy."

His lips met mine and we tangled together for a moment of brief passion. Time seemed to stretch out and made it feel like we were there for a year. He tasted like a sugar cookie.

"Roxas, that was amazing." Axel spoke deeply and was breathing hard. He kissed my forehead and held me there. I closed my eyes and could fall asleep on him.

"Another picture!" Demyx screamed jumping into the room. I heard seven clicks from his camera.

Axle smiled at me and kissed my forehead. This time, he left a cool sting on my kiss. His hand kept its place on my spine.

* * *

**There you go. I was actually inspired to finish this chapter tonight because I read the latest chapter of Humanoid by xDEaTh-WhIspER-HOlloWx. I really love it. If you haven't read it, go do so. If wanted, I could give you some more recommendations!**

* * *

***My shampoo is yellow and is called Everlasting Sunshine. I love it and it smells really good when straightening my hair.**

****I freaking love Batman and thought it'd be awesome to use the quote from Batman Returns for their mistletoe kiss.**


	28. The Party Winds Down

**So, this is one of the longest chapters. Sorry it took so long. Please like. If you read 'Super', I will get back to updating that. Read and Review!**

* * *

"Roxas, when do you think your parents getting here?" Reno asked me.

I breathed against Axel's chest and thought for a second. "What time is it now?"

Reno glanced at a watch on his wrist. "Just turned three."

"They're probably get here in an hour. They've gotta help Sora get ready with his cast and all."

Demyx sat on the floor in front of the couch Axel and I were nestled together on. "Zexion should be here then, too."

Axel yawned. He stretched his arms over his head and settled back on me. "I think I need a nap." He whispered the next question in my ear. "Wanna join me?"

"What about Demyx?"

The blond mullet boy spoke up. "I could sleep on your couch, Axel. I think it's cute." He pushed up from the floor and stretched out. He arched his back like a cat and spread his legs out.

Axel pulled me up and I fell into an embrace. Demyx snapped his camera again and took a proud stride to the staircase. Axel took my hand and followed Demyx. We followed the stairs to Axel's room. Demyx drew the curtains of Axel's window closed and plopped down on the couch. He threw his legs over the arm and wiggled his socked feet.

"See you guys later." He rolled over to face the back of the couch. I took a throw blanket from Axel's bed and draped it over his body. "Thanks," he whispered.

Axel was waiting on his bed. He had his head on a pillow, leaving me one. He had the comforter pulled up to his stomach and his arm rested on on his leg. I held the blanket up and crawled in. Immediately, Axel latched on. I felt like... like we were an electrical outlet and the cord? I hate analogies; who doesn't?

"Merry Christmas, Roxy," he breathed.

I put my finger to his lips. "Not yet."

"You're so cute."

I smirked. "How can you tell?"

"I just know." And he kissed my lips. He had more of Reno's sugar cookies; the taste lingered in his mouth and on his lips. He broke after a couple of seconds and said, "God, I love you."

"I love you, Axel."

He yawned again and pulled me into his arms. He was a space heater. I nuzzled my face into his neck. He held tighter. I kissed his chin again before sleeping.

A dream started, and a very good day at that. It was like an ancient movie, with a camera roll and the odd clicking sound. It was graduation day at the high school. Sora, Riku, Zexion, Demyx, Axel, and I were scrunched together in the viewing window of the cameras of our parents. Riku's parents and Reno were even there. Axel's lips found my cheek and I grinned.

The scene flashed and I was looking in on a small chapel. Were Axel and I-? From my view, I saw a blond mullet and a blue mop came rushing out followed by a mob led by another blond and a redhead waving them off.

Another scene came to me. I was slow dancing with Axel. There was a slow melody with a heavy sound of a saxophone. Axel's face was bathed in a disco light that changed from cool shades of green, blue, and violet to warm shades of red and yellow. I looked around and found Demyx dancing in the center of the floor.

Axel spoke up, for the first time since the dream started. "It sounded like a beautiful ceremony."

Automatically, I replied, "It was."

What ceremony? Was it really Zexion and Demyx's wedding? Real or not, I was extremely happy for them.

"I've been thinking. We've been dating for how long now? Since September? And now it's July. That's close to a year, right?"

We swayed more to the music and I put my ear to his chest. His heart had a steady beat that was growing rapidly. _Bump bump, bump buuuuuuump. _He kissed my head.

"So you've been thinking?" I asked, sheepishly.

He kissed me deeply before answering. I'd say it was passionate, even for a dream. One of the best. Almost like the day we danced in the snow, months ago now. "Roxas, I want to marry you. I love you."

I gasped at the question. My answer. What would it be? Axel 'stared' at me, waiting for me to speak. I loved, love, him. I couldn't think anymore. It was just... him. I have to say yes.

"You didn't even have to ask, Axel." I jumped onto him and kissed him again.

"Hey, Roxas!" Sora jumped in front of us.

"Sora," I growled, "it's not a good time."

"But Rooooooxas," he whined, "we're here."

And I rolled over to find that Axel was gone. Demyx, too, had disappeared. I opened the curtain some and the sky darkened just a little. I went to Axel's bathroom and studied myself in the mirror. My hair was tousled. My eyes were red and I was definitely groggy. Axel had an alarm clock next to his bed that read 4:36.

"Oh, you're awake." Axel's voice drifted to me.

"Yeah."

"Sleep well?"

"I had an amazing dream. I didn't want it to end. Yeah, you were in it. Zexion and Demyx, too. So were Sora and Riku."

"Really? What happened?"

"We graduated. Demyx and Zexion got married. And you... asked me." The words felt unfamiliar coming out of my mouth.

"I'd love for that to happen. But it's a while away."

I yawned and felt the effects of the naps. I was exhausted and felt like crashing. Then Axel hugged me- well, it seemed like a hug at first- and lifted me in his arms bridal-style. I looped my arms around his neck and rested my head under his chin.

"Come on," he said with a soft voice, "they're all waiting for you."

"I don't wanna go. I wanna stay up here with you," I yawned.

"That's so sweet, but you need to come down."

"Nooooo. Please?"

The dim light coming from the den of the house was harsh on my eyes. I heard talking; Sora was the loudest voice I could hear. I couldn't tell what he was talking about. They were all waiting for Axel and I at the foot of the stairs. My mom smiled up at us.

"Merry Christmas, Roxas," Axel said, only loud enough for me to hear. I slid out of his arms and hugged him.

Riku and Sora were talking with Demyx and Zexion. My parents were chatting with Reno by the fireplace. Axel was attached to me through interlocked hands. Something held my attention, though. Where did Sora put the chocobo? I couldn't ask him with Axel near, spoil the surprise. But it shouldn't hurt if I don't say the _actual_ word.

"Sora... where'd you put it? I tried to be as plain as possible.

"Put what?" His eyes were blank, but he tried to make up for it with a doofy smile.

"You know! IT!"

"I don't know what it is! Don't hate me!" He wailed.

Riku held him and pinched his lips shut. He pointed at Reno and then pointed up the stairs. I mouthed him a silent thank-you.

In the kitchen, while biting a cube of cheese with a pattern resembling a cow, Axel asked me a question.

"What were you looking for?"

"Oh, nothing. You'll get it later."

His eyes lit up and he jumped like a young child.

"You got me something?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"When do I get it?"

"Later, Axel."

"What if I take you back under the mistletoe?" Would that influence your decision?" He raised his eyebrow.

I smirked. He's trying to bribe me with kissing. Intriguing; it isn't a bad idea. But I'd have to give him the chocobo tonight. I'm not taking it home again. I'd have to get Reno to move it to his room. I'd have to ditch Axel here in the kitchen.

"Hey, stay here for a sec. I need to use the bathroom," I instructed and backed out before he could even speak.

Reno was talking about Axel and I with my parents. He stopped when I tugged his sleeve.

"Oh. Hey, Roxas," he chimed.

"Hi, guys," I replied. "Reno, could you move the cage to Axel's room?"

"Yeah. Good idea. Do you mind?" The question was directed to my parents.

My mom sipped from a wine glass. Dad held a coffee mug. They both waved him off.

"How are you, son?" My dad asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Tired. I'm having a good time, though. Did you meet him while I was sleeping?"

"Yes we did. He's very sweet, Roxas. He sounds like an extremely good choice from what Reno's told us. I like him better than that damned Hayner," my mom said.

God fucking dammit. Why'd she have to say anything? If I weren't happy, I'd have nightmares and bad memories flood into me. I dropped my mouth open and she saw the mixed emotions on my face. My father eagerly sipped his coffee.

"Who's he?"

I backed away while she tried to stop me. But I backed into Axel. I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs to his room.

"What's the rush?" He inquired with a chuckle.

"Just come on. Your gift is in here. Then I've got stuff to tell you." I opened his door and saw the cage on his desk.

The chocobo sat up and began to chirp. I pushed Axel into a sit on his bed. The bird but at the cage bars in anticipation of getting out. He climbed onto my palm and chirped happily. Axel closed his eyes and held his hands out. The chocobo stepped from my hand to his. He twitched at the claws.

"Roxas, what is this?" He drew his hand down the chocobo's head and back.

"Uhm, it's a chocobo, Axel," I informed him.

"You got me a chocobo?" His face lit up and he grinned from ear to ear. "He's so soft!"

"You just gotta name him."

"I think I'm gonna name him Wakka."

"It's cute, Axel."

"Thank you for the present." His forehead was against mine. The bird looked up at both of us like a child.

"You had something to tell me?" He 'looked' at me and pet Wakka.

Oh yeah. Shit. How the hell do I tell him this?"

"Well, you're not my first boyfriend. When I was fifteen, I was in love with my best friend. He didn't exactly grasp what it meant? But I swore I'd do anything for him."

"And?" He smiled, like it was a joke.

"It was one-sided, Axel."

"That's not exactly bad, Roxy."

"It is when he fucking beat me!"

Axel's _eyes_ actually darkened and he sat up straight, startling Wakka. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because I've been hiding it for almost a year and a half!" My eyes were beginning to burn.

He calmed for a second. "What happened?"

"I'd be the first one who was romantic. I'd be the first to kiss. God, I'd be the only person to say 'I love you'. So, I asked him if we could move on. I'm so fucking smart with school and tests, but when I comes to thinking outside the goddamn school walls, I can't do shit. So his response to sex? 'You're a fucking freak. What the fuck happened to my friend? Who the hell are you now?' And then he proceeded to beat the shit out of me." God, my face was wet and my eyes were on fire.

Axel immediately cradled my head and wiped the stupid tears off of my face. "Roxas, it's not your fault," he cooed. "It's not your fault he's a soulless bastard."

"Axel, you're making me want to stay the night," I sniffed.

"Then do," he urged.

"I can't. Christmas traditions with my family in the morning."

"Could I join you?" And he kissed my cheek and forehead.

"I could ask." And I wiped my face again, laying with him and Wakka.

* * *

**Uhm... did you like it?**


	29. Lights

**I'm back. I'm sorry for the disappearance. But hey, I've been reading a lot of romance novels to study. Anyone read J.H. Trumble's _Where You Are_ or _Don't Let Me __Go_? I also read _Will Grayson Will Grayson, Boy Meets Boy, The Lover's Dictionary, Every You Every Me_, and started _Thinking Straight_.**

* * *

Reno drove Axel and I home and he stayed for half an hour. He left a cake and a plastic container of cookies. He also stowed some wrapped gifts under our small tree. Reno left small boxes for Mom and Dad. They didn't want to accept, but he insisted. He actually went shopping for us. He gave Mom a fuzzy pink sweater and Dad got a silken blue dress shirt. He even left them both gift cards for the local grocery store, fifty dollars each. I though he was amazing for it, but it made me feel like we were taking handouts. It's pride, you know? The fact he was here, put me on edge, but you really can't blame me for it. Even with his hair styled back and his glasses a little askew, and **even** a a sweater adorned with a chibi cat, I felt unnerved with him in my house.

"I miss Wakka already," Axel said between bites of a sugar cookie.

"I miss him, too, but I finally get to sleep. And stop eating those damned cookies," I replied.

"Roxy, they're better than breath mints. I know you love it." He placed a bow on my head and I wrapped a scrap of ribbon around his wrist. He dropped his arm around my shoulders and sighed. Like he... ate fourteen meals today. After a moment of silence, Riku came in with Sora hanging from his shoulders.

"We're gonna go walk around and look at the Christmas lights around the neighborhood," Sora announced.

I immediately felt guilty. He can't see them! But he wouldn't care, would he? I think the sheer fact of just being with me would drive him into wanting to go. He might make me describe the displays to him.

"That sounds really nice, actually." Axel rolled onto me and 'looked' down at me. His eyes were brilliant, and the teardrops under them stood out in the shadows.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes at the three of them when I answered.

Mom and Dad entered with coats in hand and wearing their gifts. Mom looked beautiful in her sweater, like this woman I once saw in a movie about this huge group of dogs – it was a sequel. Dad looked fairly dashing in his shirt. They were marveling at each other. It's funny how something like a gift can bring someone's spirits up.

"I can't thank Reno enough," Mom said to Axel. "Please give him my thanks."

"He just wants to be accepted by you guys. He already really likes you." Axel shrugged.

"Well, we really like him, too," my dad added. He stretched his arms out in the shirt. "It fits perfectly."

My gift from Reno was a frame filled with photos of when Axel and I were running around their front lawn. The center of the frame held one of us dancing. Reno gave Sora a new shirt, and bright yellow and something that didn't match anything I already owned. Riku opened a new Struggle bat, Riku gave me his, and he was the one who suggested we write Reno a thank you note.

Night fell fast tonight. We were all outfitted with scarves and knit hats. Axel brought me a new pair of gloves. He said they were to keep me warm. That was sweet and made me blush, dammit. **Red**. Outside, there was a bit of snow falling. Sora slipped on the stairs outside the door, but luckily, he was caught by Dad and Riku. Axel held my arm and towered over me, but I still felt good. I felt like we were all in a wedding march. The streetlights cast a yellow glow over the snow, and you could see the twinkling from down the street.

"They're so pretty," Mom gasped.

"We're not even there yet," Dad told her.

"Axel," I whispered. "Do you know or remember Christmas lights?"

He looked thoughtful, pondering for a second. "Yeah. A little bit. Not so much. My mom used to put them up when I was at school." He 'looked' at me through bangs. The hat pushing hair into into his eyes made him look cuter.

His hand felt for mine and we followed Riku and Sora to the sidewalk. We waited for Mom and Dad as they locked the door.

"So how do we know where to go first?" Sora asked.

"Well, Sora, someone's going to pick," Dad answered.

"I want to!"

"Sora, hush. Axel! How about you decide?"

"Oh. Uhm." His voice was quiet. I pulled his hand to the left. "How about left?"

"Left it is." Mom led the way, pulling Dad along behind her.

"Do you need me to describe?" I asked Axel.

"Roxas, you don't have to tell me what the look like." He smiled a trademark smile of his.

I thought for a minute and laughed. "What's so funny?" was his response.

"Axel, I don't give a flying fuck about lights."

He huffed and crossed his arms, puffing his bottom lip out. "Fine. You can tell me about the damn lights, Roxas."

"Gladly, darling."

"Darling? I like it."

We passed seventeen times. Axel got bored of my descriptions after house number four. They were just... really boring. Flashy, steady, big. I think he just loved walking with me, I know I did. But there was one house that wasn't so bad. There were yellow and white lights draped on trees, bushes, and even an archway decorated with latticework. There was even a small bench under it that was dusted with a thin layer of snow.

"Come here, Axel." He didn't protest to being pulled and sat on the bench.

"How was your Christmas?" Axel asked.

"Pretty damn good."

"Good, good. You know I have to go back, right?" He looked out at the street and I settled in under his neck. Mom, Dad, and my brothers had moved on.

"Yeah. You've gotta spend time with Wakka and I can't keep you from Reno. But I really want to, Axel."

"You can come over whenever you want and next week, school starts back up. We'll see each other every day. And you can call me."

"Axel, I want to start over."

"Huh?"

"I've been thinking. This is special to me and I wanna do things right – not saying this hasn't been right – but, you know."

"You wanna date? Go out, be romantic. I understand. So, we can still say we love each other, but we're going to start over?"

"Exactly," I laughed.

"Does that mean I can't kiss you until our third date?"

Hmm. I didn't think of that. "... you can't."

"I'm not sure about this, Roxy. It could be a deal-breaker."

I _gently_ mashed my lips to his. We, uhm, danced and broke after a second. Axel sat back and a smile stretched across his face. His eyes closed. He let out an optimistic sigh.

"I guess I can wait. But this means no sleepovers until the eighth date," he stated matter-of-factly.

Wait a second. "Where do you get eight?"

"Just a random number." He smiled like a devil and kissed me again.

"Nuh-uh. Let's go. You've gotta get home." He stood with me and we caught up with everyone else.

Dad let me come with him and Axel back to his house. Reno had candles in the windows out front. I walked Axel to the front door. He held onto my hand, but brought it to his lips. Screw that. I cupped the back of his neck and kissed him goodnight. I felt Dad staring at me from the car. If I had to wait, I'm going to get this out of my system. And it wasn't the kind that leads to raucous sex, but the kind that makes people glow and puts them in a daze.

"Wow, Roxy." His forehead rested on mine.

"What? I love you, Axel."

"I love you, too," he laughed. He let go and went inside. He went to the window and tapped on the glass to see it I'd answer. He waved, just hoping I'd see. I tapped back to let him know.

In the car, Dad laughed at me.

"Roxas, that was a bit of a show."

"Sorry. He and I are starting over. We're gonna date and work our way up. You know, go out?"

"Yeah. Do you want some advice?"

What? Dad didn't get involved in romantic affairs. No one. He was perfectly fine with his twin sons being a gay, but shied away from the endeavors.

"You're actually going to try this?"

"Yes, Roxas. I want to be involved. From what I heard today, it didn't sound like you want me to know what's going on in your life. What made your mother hate this Hayner? I want to know, Roxas."

"Hayner hit me, Dad. He thought we were good, but then he wasn't actually into me. He didn't want his best friend to love or touch him." I didn't really want to do this again today.

My dad looked at me for a minute. I couldn't read him. He _looked_ hurt. I just dropped a bomb biggerthan mine or Sora's coming out. Then he hugged me over the console of the car. My dad really doesn't hug. He's a loving parent, yeah, but he's not touchy-feely. A hug from him was rare, only for my Mom.

"Roxas, I want you to be happy. I want you to be strong. I want you to know I am here for you."

I noticed a couple of tears ran down my face in the exchange and I just don't know from what. Either telling him about Hayner, or him telling me that he really cared about who I love. I had the sniffles, such a juvenile word.

"How do I make things go well?"

"Stay interested. Don't try to speed things along. If Axel is how I think he is, it won't help." He stopped talking. He held a serious gaze. "He needs to know you're in for the long haul. That you aren't going to fuck it up."

There it was again. People who cared for me dropping 'fuck' like the Easter Bunny drops eggs. But this was scary. My dad doesn't say anything other than damn.

"Dad, I think he knows."

"Good. I know you love him, and he loves you. Hell, I even love him for the way he treats you."

Riku and Sora were passed out on the mattress of what I called my room when we got home. Mom was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea. Her hair was up and it framed her face. She looked happier than most times. She was still in her sweater, looking bright.

"Hey, guys," she yawned. Dad refilled her cup and sat down by her.

"Have a good day, Roxas?" Mom asked.

"I did. I really did. You guys?"

"It was a pretty good day." This was Dad.

"I'm gonna go to bed guys." I walked out to the couch and stared out the window at the streets that were getting a fresh blanket of snow.

I shut our tree off and stretched out on the couch. The dining room light went off and my parents said their goodnights to me. I thought of calling Axel for a minute, I mean the phone was on the table by the couch, but I let him sleep. It's time for bed.

* * *

**Well, thanks for the read. I'm trying to wind this down, bring the falling action into play. The end is coming! Hey, this is almost to 10,000 views! Read, review, and share! Please!  
**


	30. JFF 7: Stick

**Here's the seventh Just For Fun! This one's through Reno; I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Before the party_:

"Axel, do you know what you want me to serve today?"

"I don't know, Reno. Christmas cookies?" His grin started across his face.

"You have got to promise not to eat them all. I want some to actually survive tonight."

"You make me sound like a shark. 'Oh no, save the swimmers!'" He laughed at me.

I waved a wooden spoon though he couldn't see it. "I'm serious. I actually want our guests to be able to eat something."

My kitchen is almost my home in this house. Everything is where _I _put it and it's been given the 'Reno' stamp of approval for tidiness. For tonight, I've got a ham baking, fudge cooling, a cheesecake setting, and a pie defrosting. Do I _overdo_ it? I don't think so. All that's left are the cookies, two pitchers of cocoa, and actually baking the pie. Nah, I don't overdo it.

"Reno, I need your help!"

"Yes, Axel?"

"I wanna put mistletoe up." He sounded childish from his nest on the couch.

"Uhm, okay. Just a minute." And the cookies are ready to bake!

Axel was exploring in the living room looking for tape. His hands traveled from shelf to shelf and he laughed at the things that fell.

"Axel, dammit. Wait a second. Where do you want to put it?"

He looked up at the ceiling and pointed. "There."

Stick.

"There."

Stick.

"There."

Stick.

"There."

Stick. Let's just say I'm out of both tape and mistletoe. And, while he disappeared, my cookie dough did too.


	31. News

**Hey! We've made it to 10,000 views! Thanks so much! This chapter took me what seems like forever to write! But we're getting closer to the end. :/ Maybe two or three more left. **

* * *

There was a mix of freezing rain and snow on the day school resumed. Sora had been to his his doctor twice since Christmas. He should be fully healed next month. I couldn't wait to get back to school. I wanted to see my friends and definitely Axel. He called twice after Christmas. He told me in the second one that Reno was thinking too much and saying too little. It worried him, but he tried to reassure himself.

"Ready to go back?" Dad asked the three of us at breakfast.

We were eating sugary cereal – something we usually never got, basically sticking with rice and corn cereals.

"Yeah!" Sora yelled with a mouthful of marshmallows.

"Well, I hope you guys have a good day." He downed a mug of coffee and kissed Mom. "They're looking to promote today, wish me luck." And he left.

Mom stood and clapped. "It's about time for you guys to leave. Hurry up."

I thought again of what Axel told me about Reno. It only made me wonder more, but I'll ask him more today.

The only thing about school that had changed is the fact that there were 'Welcome Back' signs hanging around the building. It's a little confusing because it's not summer. With my face in my locker, I heard footsteps coming closer to the door, running actually.

"Roxas! It's been too long." Demyx squeezed me until I had trouble breathing.

"Demyx," I managed, "you called me every day."

He let me go and my feet touched the ground again. He shot me a smirk. "Roxas, I can't see you through the phone." He was right. The mullet-boy changed his hair for today; he put it into more of a faux hawk today, but it looks stupid.

"Fine. You missed me that much?"

"Yes!" He dug into his bag and handed me a small envelope that said something about photo-processing. "Here. You get one of each."

"Demyx, there are _four_ copies of each of these," I said, thumbing through the photos.

"There are ones for you and Axel together, Reno, your parents, and one for my scrapbook. They're just pictures I took. There are the ones I had before the party. Remember the pictures Zexy freaked about?" He patted his bag.

"Wow, you have no limits. You see Axel yet?"

"Nope. Come with me. Maybe he's with Zexion." He wrapped his arm around mine and he started down the hall. Terra nodded at me as we passed and I saw Sora with Riku; they were doing... inappropriate things according to the school.

"Has Axel said anything to you about Reno? Lately?"

Demyx scrunched his lips up like a television witch I saw once. "Yeah. He said Reno was acting really strange when he called me last night."

"Did he say why?"

"No. All he knows is that Reno's being distant."

Zexion was at his locker. His bangs had grown out, longer, and curled more at the tips. He looked good in his light green dress shirt. But he wasn't with Axel.

"Hey, guys." He shut his locker and sized me up with his gaze. "Did you get shorter?"

"Shut the hell up. You see Axel today?"

"He said he'd be in the library," Zexion said.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later."

The library was basically empty. Ansem sat at his desk with a book in hand. He nodded at me like Terra did. Axel was on the floor against a book shelf. He had glasses like Reno's, I wonder why. His hair was pulled back into a tail and he wore a black zip-up hoodie with a fake fur lining the hood.

"Hey, Roxy."

"Hey, Axel. Wait, no. Hi. I'm Roxas."

His face lit up a little. "My name's Axel. I'm the school's resident blind kid."

I sat down beside him. "Axel, huh? You're not the first one I've met. He was pretty cute."

"Damn, I wish I knew him."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I know I started it, but it'll take too long to get back into it."

"...wait. We weren't doing anything but waiting for certain days to do stuff. We'll just go out. How about Friday?"

My first real date. I swallowed. "Yeah."

He agreed with a chaste kiss. "If I tell you something like, oh, I may go to therapy, would you be supportive?

"Why do you need to go to therapy?" A little alarm.

"Reno wants me to make sure I don't have a problem with my parents. I was really young when they died. He just doesn't want me to blame them for dying and leaving me.

"Oh. He's looking out for you. It's only normal."

"Yeah. I'll walk you to class." Axel stood and held his hand out.

"Thanks. I could use a big, strong man to accompany me."

Lexaeus welcomes us back to school with a test. It was simple, but Demyx glared at Lexaeus from his desk. I was first to be done, but Terra returned his first. We were told to read about the acquistion of Radiant Garden to the World Alliance.

"Now, class, how was your break?"

And everyone started talking about what they got for Christmas. Terra got a new wardrobe from his family. Xion came to school with a new music player and she told us about her new laptop. Demyx probably had the best response I'd heard. Even though it was a little cheesy.

"I got love this Christmas. Zexion took me out and we went ice-skating. He fell seven times."

"That sounds like fun." Lexaeus grinned at Demyx.

Everything else after his words became blurry in my memory. Seifer was in the corner of the room and said something... unsettling about my friend and I. Something I don't wish to repeat. Demyx did hit him in the face, but Demyx was knocked on his ass. Seifer stood over him like a sadistic bastard. Everyone's out of their seats and Lexaeus is on the phone with Xemnas. There's nothing else to do. I threw some desks aside and tackled him from the side. We crashed to the tile floor. Lexaeus was over us in a minute, pulling at our shirts, and actually throwing me into a chair. Seifer and Demyx each had a slow torrent of blood coming from their noses. My fists had Seifer's blood on them. Xemnas was in the doorway.

"Get up, all of you," he barked.

He held the collars of my shirt and Demyx's. Lexaeus pulled Seifer with him. He stopped to ask Ansem if he'd supervise his class.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Xemnas slammed his hands down on his desk and his golden eyes flashed.

"This fucker is bragging about all this homo stuff!" Seifer exclaimed.

"Watch your mouth."

"He's the one spouting off with insults!" Demyx's turn.

"They both attacked me!"

Lexaeus spoke up. "And _you_ fought back. _You _started it. _You _brought it on, dumbass."

"You can't call me that!" Seifer looked like someone slapped him with a rubber chicken.

"And you can't say what you did without consequences."

Xemnas told us our punishments for what we did. The three of us had to serve a week of detention. I'm not returning to Struggle until detention's over. I wonder what Axel would say. Maybe my parents will freak. Or not. I stood up for something.

"Thanks, Roxy. You didn't have to do that."

"Demyx, you weren't gonna win."

"Oh, shut your whore mouth. I could've won. I just didn't wanna fuck up my face. What would Zexion say?" He held an ice pack to his face.

I didn't sustain any damage, which was good for me.

I'm excited to return to art. Sora switched into it from Home Economics, just to see me more in the day.

"What the fuck happened to you?" He asked Demyx upon seeing mullet-boy's enlarged and darkened nose.

"Your brother and I got in a fight with Seifer. I think I broke his nose and he broke mine." He tweaked his nose and cried out.

Miss Aqua entered with a new year glow. She wore a shirt/suit combo and glasses like Sora and I. Locks of hair hung by the ends of the frames.

"Sit down, class. Welcome, Sora." She sounded hurried. "Today, we'll be starting on cubes. You'll assemble a cube out of mat board pieces and finish with any kind of coloring material. The designs will be _continuous_."

Sora cut pieces too big, Demyx had pieces of different sizes, and mine were perfect.

"Zexion says that Axel said to come over tonight," Sora said with a paint brush in his mouth. Why he had a paint brush in his mouth, I don't know.

"He say why?"

"Not that I heard." Sora pushed his hair back, leaving tiny paint trails.

"Hmm. Do you guys think I should do a water theme for my cube?" Demyx asked from in front of us. His box looked like it was made by a four year-old who had never been to arts and crafts.

"I guess so." Sora shrugged and dripped paint on to his desk. He then turned to me and said, "Axel told Zexion who told me that you guys are gonna try dating. Riku said you could eat free at the restaurant."

"We'll think about it," I answered.

Axel met me at the front door to the school. He let his hair go free and the spikes splayed out. His hand fel warm when I grabbed a hold of it. He laced his fingers with mine.

"Sora said that Riku wanted us to know we could have dinner at the restaurant he works in." The chain of info today. It's confusing to repeat it all.

"I don't know. I wanted to take you on a picnic," he whined.

"Axel, there's still snow on the ground. You can't think of a picnic until at _least _April. Come on and just think about it. Our first date. We could sit in the corner and talk for hours, away from everyone else." I nestled in close to him as we walked.

"I guess. But we're going on a picnic."

"Fine." I can't wait for this picnic.

Reno welcomed us in with a tray of cookies. In his hand. God damn him and his cookies. He wore his glasses on his head, holding his hair down. He looked shaken.

"Roxas, I'm glad you're here. Sit, sit. Both of you." Reno put the tray in Axel's hand and led us to to the couch in the living room.

It looked the same as always, he lit a fire, but it looked like Reno was going to tell us he had a suicide note. Hope he really doesn't have one. He sat in an armchair and looked at us both. He pressed a white paper to the coffee table between us. Oh, god.

"Roxas, has Axel ever said anything about therapy?"

I swallowed. "Uhm, yeah. He did this morning."

"Oh good." He sounded nervous. Axel grabbed my hand.

"Why do you want me to go? It's not that I have anything against it," Axel said.

"Well, at first, I wanted you to go and just make sure you didn't feel any resentment toawards your parents," Reno began.

"At first?" Axel asked.

"Well, I found something in your records. It's been hidden. It's a letter from your mother. I'm not sure if you want it read. Or if you want Roxas to hear it."

"Tell me." Axel squeezed my hand tighter.

"Okay. Stay calm."

_To whoever finds this note, my mess, and my son-_

_I am not a happy woman. Over the years, I have grown miserable and have been depressed for some time. This will not be a long message, just long enough to tell my short story. I have known my husband for the better part of thirty years. We went to school together, from age six. We were in love in high school. We have been married for seventeen of those years. Two years after the marriage, our son, Axel, was born. Fast forward to only a year ago. I stumbled upon my husband's address book opened to the phone number of a woman I know. She's seven years younger than I, very pretty. Her name was circled and next to it was a date. The anniversary of our wedding. After cooking breakfast for my special man, he left for work. I followed him. His car was parked in her driveway. I stepped out of my car and caught a glimpse of something moving in the window. My husband was FUCKING this younger woman in the kitchen. On my anniversary. HE WAS FUCKING HER. At that time, I wanted to drive a knife into both of their throats. But no, it couldn't be that easy for me. Back home, I flipped through the book some more. There was an entry on an October day of LAST YEAR. It was a date night for the two. Fast forward to now. I love my son. I love him dearly. I want him to suffer the least in the moment. I've filled his water glass with bleach. I don't want him to see anything. But with my plan, he won't see anything ever again. But maybe I'm just crazy. A week ago, I bought a gun. I bought a carton of bullets with that gun. All but two were discarded. I plan to kill him and myself this morning. I want Axel to know that I love him. I love you so much, sweetie. _

Reno let a tear roll down his cheek. I felt a couple on mine. Axel's eyes were closed. He relaxed his hand on mine. Reno stood from his chair and knelt in front of his cousin. He trembled when he took Axel's hand from mine. He closed both of Axel's hands and held them. Reno's eyes began to fill up in front of me and I just sat there.

"Do you have anything to say or ask?" Reno's voice was cracking.

"No. I just want to go to bed."

Axel stood , felt for the table with his foot, and stopped by the staircase. He faced us, still emotionless, and said, "Good night, Roxas. Good night, Reno." And he started up the stairs without making a sound.

Reno, tears still creeping down his face, looked up at me. "Roxas, I'll call your parents and tell them you'll stay, if you will stay?"

Of course I'll stay. "Yes."

He wiped his face and left me in the living room. Who could do this to their own child? Fuck up their life forever and – I needed to go be with him. Reno's voice carried from the kitchen, he was trying to keep steady.

Axel's giant window wasn't covered. Outside, the sky was white. I tiptoed to it and drew the curtains closed. I pulled off my jeans, for personal comfort, and folded them neatly. I was left in a T-shirt and boxers and Axel didn't seem to care or notice that I was there. He didn't move when I entered the room, he didn't move when I lifted the blanket, and he didn't move when I crawled in behind his back. He didn't feel like a heater like usual. But he grabbed my hand as I pushed over his side and began to make the shaking movements that come with crying. He rolled over, under my arm, and showed me his face. It was painful to see.

"Axel," I whispered to him. Without trying to alarm him, I pulled his body to me and he buried his face in my neck, just under my chin.

"Please don't leave," he said.

"I won't. I love you, Axel."

"Roxas, she did too."

And it was then that I started to grasp Dad's advice.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me this long. Almost there. Please review and share! **


	32. A Toast

**Here's the last one... for now. :) There's just a little more to come. I need to take a break though. Work on my other one. Yeah! Hope you like!**

* * *

I couldn't tell what time it was when I woke up. Axel was snoring with his head on my chest. I reflected on the new information given to us the day before. I couldn't wake him. He was the one who needed the sleep. But I thought. His mother ruined him and he didn't know it until he was almost eighteen years old! What's my role in this? What do I do? Huh? I'm gonna stay, dammit! There's nothing else _to _do. And then he began to stir. He yawned quietly and stretched out. His eyes opened slowly.

"You stayed."

"I was waiting for you to wake up."

"You're so sweet." He grinned and flashed a smile. "You know, I could have had surgery as a kid. A 'regenerative operation' was what the doctors called it. If I hadn't been left for hours, there wouldn't have been irreversible damage. But I still could havegotten it. I just would have had to wear thick glasses for the rest of my life. They could have fixed it, Roxas. I didn't want them to. I didn't want to be fixed or normal. I just couldn't do it. I hate my father for destroying my family. My mother just broke it even more. I have to deal with it."

"Axel, there's nothing to deal with. None of it was anything you did." We both sat up. His eyes were open wide. You could tell his eyes looked like emeralds; now they looked dull and lifeless.

"Roxas, I know it's nothing _I _did. _I _need to deal with it. Please, just go to school. Reno will take you. I can't do this right now. I can't do anything." He got off the bed and pulled the curtains back and pounded on the glass.

The door opened and Reno entered. "What is going on?"

"Please take Roxas to school. I'm not going today."

Reno's gaze went from Axel to me. I held his blanket, scrunched in my hands. Axel didn't turn from the window. Reno left the room and waited for me downstairs.

"You can borrow a shirt," Axel said. His voice was flat.

I wished the car ride with Reno was quiet. He bombarded me with questions. The only answer I could give him was that Axel blamed them.

"I shouldn't have told you guys." Reno hit the steering wheel.

"Reno, he needed to hear it. He needed to know. None of it was your fault." And who am I to tell people if something is their fault or not?

Sora found me first at school. It turned out that even if we slept early, I missed the first four hours of school and lunch. Goddamn. He gave me a bag of cinnamon chips from lunch. Better than nothing.

"So, what did you guys do?"

I couldn't tell him. Not him or Riku, or even Zexion and Demyx. It's not my decision. "We slept, Sora. Just slept."

"Come on. You go over there at four in the afternoon and don't show up until almost two today?"

"Nothing, Sora."

"Huh."

"I don't wanna be here, Sora."

"Is it something to do with Axel?"

"Possibly."

"Well, I don;t know if it's hurt you much more if you just left. You could just do it. I'll try to cover for you at home." He nodded at me and shooed with his hands.

"I've never cut school before. But I can't not go. And I can make it up."

Reno's car was gone. Axel wasn't in the window. He didn't answer pebbles to the window. The door was locked. But there were footprints in the snow that just hasn't melted yet. His footprints. He left...

I don't know this town. I don't know where he could be. He doesn't talk much about going places. It'd be easier if I could drive. Where is he? The streets are quiet. The only sound was snow falling from the bare trees. That and cars driving through the slush. It's cold. Is he dressed right? Is he wearing warm clothes? Hat, gloves? Is he safe? I can't believe I'm worrying so badly.

"Axel!" My voice was quiet.

There was no answer.

"Axel!" It's starting to crack. Where is he?!

"Axel! Where the fuck are you?"

"Roxas, I'm over here."

He was sitting in a snowbank. Well, not sitting, but it looked like he'd fallen. He wasn't dressed right for the snow, but I didn't care anymore. The questions that ran through my mind didn't matter because I'd found him. My legs buckled under me and I crouched next to him. His eyes were wet, his voice was hoarse, and his cane was broken.

"God, you had me scared to death, Axel. What were you doing?" I felt like crying, but I didn't.

"Well, I was looking for the cemetery. I wanted to talk to them, like in movies. So I just left. I didn't know where I was going. I slipped and fell on my ass and I broke my cane."

"Come on. We'll go. You can talk to them and then I'll take you home."

I'd never seen the cemetery, personally. I don't thin he had either. It had the creepy tree in the corner, a wrought-iron fence, even a mausoleum. There were angels with hands pressed together in prayers, and snow covered the tops of the headstones.

"Roxas, will you help me find them?" His hand never left mine.

"Axel, I have to let you go."

"Please don't..."

"Okay."

I found people I believed were related to Demyx, Zexion, and even Terra. Axel's parents were buried in the north corner under a shared headstone.

"Axel," I whispered. I walked him to the granite and he fell to his knees, grasping for it.

"Hey. Let's go over the big stuff. It's been twelve years since I've seen you. Reno's my guardian. I'm gay and in love. My boyfriend actually brought me here. His name's Roxas. He's probably the best thing to happen to me in years. Reno told us last night why you're gone. I know can't see anything and it's because of you. I feel like I hate you. I don't want to. I really don't. But you didn't have to break me."

I watched Axel lay his head on the polished rock. His breath fogged up the surface. I felt automatic. I stepped forward and crouched beside him, rubbing his back.

"Roxas, I'd like you to meet my parents."

"Uhm, thank you for giving birth to someone as amazing as Axel. I didn't think someone could love me like he does. I love him, too. I'll protect him when he needs it. Thanks."

"We've both been truant today. We better go tell Reno where we've been. I'll come by, with help, soon."

I was shaken, proud, and whatever emotions I could muster. He did it. He was on his way. I'd helped Axel to his feet and he clung to me. My eyes felt wet, but he was stony.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Roxy."

"Anything, Axel. My parents are going to kill me."

"Reno's gonna have my head."

He was right. After a three minute hug, suffocating hug and words like 'worried', 'pissed', and 'disappeared', Axel was 'grounded'. Reno drove both of us back to my house. My parents hadn't seen me in two days now. They'd heard that I have a week of detention and with what happened today, I'd fucked my self over. But Dad clapped his hand on my shoulder and nodded. Something I noticed was Reno didn't care about the house we lived in. He was just pissed off; I'd never seen him like this. After they calmed, Dad suggested,

"How about we go to dinner?"

We ate at the restaurant where Riku worked. The employees put two tables together for us. Dad and Reno sat at the heads of the table, Axel sat next to Reno, I sat next to Axel, Riku sat next to me, Sora sat next to Riku, Dad was next to Sora, and Mom was next to Dad but alone on her side of the table.* Confusing, right?

"I feel that we've gotten close in such a short time," Dad started, "but through our children –and Reno, you are as much of a father as I am – we've been brought together. I'm proud of my children and who they've come to love. I'm glad to be here with Riku, Axel, and Reno. Thank you."

Reno raised his glass to my father and Mom kissed his cheek. Through the clinking of forks to plates, Riku and Sora started talking about their day with Mom and Dad. Reno asked Axel and I how ours was.

"We went to the cemetery," Axel said without looking up.

"That was a good thing. Thank you for going with him, Roxas."

"Reno, did you know I love Roxas?" Axel's question made me red and I choked on my soda. Reno laughed at the two of us.

"Yes, Axel, I knew that."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Share and review, please and thanks! Love ya!  
**


	33. Hillside Picnics

**So... it did _not_ take me forever to actually write this. It took me forever to actually type the words... That's what I hate most... But this is the last real chapter (but I checked, and I owe you guys a JFF!). Thanks for the read!**

* * *

Let's skip forward. Sora's cast was off in February. Dad was promoted and we celebrated by grocery shopping in the fancy part of the store. His firm hired Mom to help fill positions. We're saving up to move into a bigger place. I might actually have to share with Riku and Sora, but we'll all be able to fit. Demyx is moving up in class rank, and Zexion will be valedictorian. Terra and Xion began dating. Reno met a woman at his office and they've been dating since April. Axel and I... we're good. He took me on a picnic in the second week of April.

We sat on a hill at the top of the town, right under a huge oak. He carried a wicker basket and a blanket was draped over his shoulder. I gave him a new cane, but he held on me with a loose grip.

"This is a perfect place, Axel."

"Awesome. Here, take this." He put the basket in my hands and shook the blanket, letting it fall to the grass. "Is it flat?"

"Yes. Is this the blanket from your bed?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Axel, it'll get dirty!"

"Roxas, you can be such a wimp sometimes. I'll wash it. We can use something else tonight."

I pushed him to the groud and held his arms down. He started a laughing fit; God, I love his laugh. He rolled and pinned me down, laying on me. He smelled sweet. Axel put his cheek to mine and whispered in my ear, "I win, Roxy-boy. What's my prize?"

"You, sir, win a kiss." Ugh, I've become mushy.

"Oh, really? I guess I'll have to settle with it." And he pressed my lips to mine. "That was a great prize. I hope I win something again."

"What's for lunch?" I asked, giving him a shove.

"Reno and I, with the help of his lady friend, made po-taaay-to salad, turkey sandwiches, a canister of juice, and puuuuudding." I don't know what he spoke... weird. He unloaded the basket on to the blanket and I started unwrapping and popping lids. "Your sandwich has more turkey than lettuce and three slices of tomato. No mayo, but a drop of mustard. On wheat bread because you're weird."

"What flavor is the pudding?"

"Vanilla because you've got boring taste buds."

"Hey... no need to judge."

"I judge because I love you." He leaned over, and kissed my cheek, missing my mouth.

"You missed," I pointed out.

"Can I have a retry?"

"No, I'm hungry." I bit into my sandwich and he pouted with his arms crossed and tongue out. "Eat your sandwich," I instructed through turkey.

We sat and looked out over the cityscape. I pointed people out to him. I picked a couple flowers and he pulled grass.

"Here." I thrusted my arm out with strangled flowers in hand.

"Roxas, never in my life have I been given flowers." He held them to his nose and inhaled. "They smell nice." He patted the blanket beside him. "Come lay with me."

The ground was soft under us. His chest was soft, too. Feeling him under me reminded me of our first sleepover, the first night with him. Axel ran his fingers through my hair, getting stuck in the knotted locks. I could sleep here, just like this.

"Roxas, graduation is coming up."

"I know, Axel."

"What are... we gonna do about it?"

"I don't know yet, Axel."

"Whatever it is, I hope you're there." He stroked my cheek and I kissed his fingers.

"Really?" As if I had any doubt.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go home."

And that's the story of how I moved to a new town, met some wackos, pushed a blind guy down, made him my boyfriend, celebrated the best Christmas I'd ever have, met my boyfriend's deceased parents, and graduated in love. I think things are well.

* * *

**Well, again, thanks for the read. You guys here should check out my other stuff. Pleeeeeeease? Review and share!  
**


End file.
